Werewolf's Bride 2
by Calypphire
Summary: Sequel to Werewolf's Bride, I couldn't think of a better title and I can't think of a summary, that's a first. Please read and review. Complete
1. Awake

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter One

Awake

It was nearing midnight; Stacy was sitting up in bed, her eyes reading over the words of the book she was reading. She knew she was meant to be resting, but that notion just didn't seem to want to become and action. She stole a glance at the clock; it read 11:47pm. Hermione and Ginny were both sound asleep in their beds, not disturbed by Stacy's lit tipped wand.

Stacy was staying at the Burrow right now, as a safety suggestion. Remus feared what would happen if he left her at their home alone. The last thing Remus wanted was to lose his wife and their unborn child.

Closing the book, Stacy decided to try and get some sort of sleep. But as she placed the book and her wand aside and lied herself down, she knew sleep definitely was not an option. Her body just didn't want it. So she pushed back the overs, shifted her legs around to the side of the bed and put her fest on the floor. She stood up and grabbed her dressing gown.

Stacy quietly made her way out of Ginny's room and towards the stairs to go down. She knew Mrs Weasley would be up, for Tonks had dropped by and Stacy seemed to just know that Mrs Weasley was waiting for her husband to come home. Sure enough, when Stacy entered the kitchen she saw Mrs Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks sitting down at the table, both with mugs of, probably, a hot drink, teas would be the best bet.

"Stacy," Mrs Weasley said, "You should be in bed resting, dear."

"I couldn't sleep," Stacy said, shaking her head a little.

Mrs Weasley could see the small signs of worry on the fifteen-year-old's face.

"Sit down, I'll get you a cuppa," she gently offered,

"Thank you," said Stacy.

She went over and sat next to Tonks. Tonks didn't really appear to be what she usually would. Her heart-shaped face was pale, her hair wasn't of that vibrant bubblegum pink; instead it was limp and mousy brown. Stacy knew that Tonks was missing Sirius, it was easy to see. But Stacy had also noticed flashes of slight jealousy in her direction over the past number of days, and Stacy didn't understand what she had done to get them.

But the looks weren't coming at the moment. Mrs Weasley had poured a mug of tea and gave it to Stacy.

"Thank you," said Stacy.

"No worries, dear," said Mrs Weasley, with small smile.

The three sat in silence. Time just seemed to have slowed down. Then they heard a knock on the door.

Mrs Weasley stood up and went to the door.

"Who's there?" she asked in a nervous voice. "Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry," a familiar warm voice answered from the other side.

Mrs Weasley opened the door.

"Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!"

"We were lucky," said Dumbledore, as Harry was ushered inside. "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I expected. Harry's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora! Anastasia!"

Harry looked around to see them.

"Hello Professor," said Tonks. "Wotcher, Harry."

"Hi Harry," said Stacy.

"Hi Tonks! Stacy!" said Harry.

"I'd better be off," Tonks said quickly, standing up and pulling her cloak over her shoulders. "Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

"Please don't leave on my account," said Dumbledore courteously. "I cannot stay; I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour."

"No, no, I need to get going," said Tonks. "Night –"

"Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming -?"

"No, really, Molly … thanks anyway … goodnight, everyone."

Tonks hurried out, passing Dumbledore and Harry. Harry looked at Mrs Weasley and Stacy, worried and confused.

"Well, I shall see you at Hogwarts, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Take care of yourself. Molly, your servant."

Dumbledore walked away.

"You're like Ron," said Mrs Weasley, examining Harry. "Both of you look as though you've had Stretching Jinxes out on you. I swear Ron's grown four inches since I last bought him school robes. Are you hungry, Harry?"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry.

"Sit down, dear, I'll knock something up."

Harry sat down next to Stacy.

"How're thinks between you and Remus?" he asked her.

"Great," said Stacy, "I'm staying here at the Burrow, because according to my dear husband, it's a lot safer. I'm actually agreeing with him, twice so far werewolves have trespassed on the forest near our house and came close. I know I'm safe with Remus, but with the others, now that the rules have gone out the window, there are those who are desperate to keep rules alive.

"Also the War has just begun, so … I think you get the picture."

Harry nodded.

"Thought of any names yet?" he asked.

Stacy shook her head. "No, we haven't. None that we agree on that is," she said.

Harry then a furry ginger cat with a squashed face jumped on to Harry's knees and settled there, purring.

"So Hermione's here?" Harry asked happily, as he tickled Crookshanks behind the ear.

"Oh yes, she arrived the day before yesterday," said Mrs Weasley, she had rapped her wand against a large iron pot. "Everyone's in bed, of course, except Stacy. We didn't expect you for hours. Here you are –"

She had the pot raise and float over to the bowl that Mrs Weasley had slipped beneath and in poured the nice, steaming, delicious smelling onion soup.

"Thank you," said Harry.

"So you persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job?" Mrs Weasley said.

Harry nodded.

"He taught Arthur and me," said Mrs Weasley. "He was at Hogwarts for ages, started around the same time as Dumbledore, I think. Did you like him?"

Harry had his mouth full of food, so he shrugged in response. Stacy just listened quietly.

"I know what you mean," said Mrs Weasley, nodding wisely. "Of course he can be charming when he wants to be, but Arthur's never liked him much. The Ministry's littered with Slughorn's old favourites, he was always good at giving leg-ups, but he never had much time for Arthur – didn't seem to think he was enough of a high-flier. Well, that just shows you, even Slughorn makes mistakes. I don't know whether Ron's told you in any of his letters – it's only just happened – but Arthur's been promoted."

Stacy smiled at this, it was clear that Mrs Weasley was very proud of this. She all ready knew of Mr Weasley's promotion.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said politely, standing up.

"Good night, dear," said Mrs Weasley.

Stacy gave another smile and went away, she heard Harry just before she was out of earshot.

"Mr Weasley's been promoted, that's great."

Stacy walked upstairs and slipped into Ginny's room. She lied down upon the bed, on her right side and closed her eyes. This time, her body wasn't protesting. Slowly, yet surely, she found herself falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Next Morning

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sarahamanda, Alpha 2 Omega, Sailor Hecate and Yasmine Lupin for your reviews.

Chapter Two

Next Morning

Stacy woke up to see that Ginny and Hermione had all ready woken up and were both gone. She turned and saw that it was almost nine o'clock. Figuring that she best get out of bed, Stacy shifted and was soon making her way to the bathroom and having a quick shower and getting dressed into jeans and t-shirt. She was making the most out of wearing what she could fit in now, before her pregnancy laps over into the third trimester, or rather, before she shows a bit of weight around the belly.

Once dressed and her blonde hair in a ponytail, Stacy went downstairs where Mrs Weasley and Bill Weasley's fiancée, Fleur Delacour, were located.

"Morning," said Stacy.

"Morning," said Mrs Weasley.

"Where's Hermione and Ginny?" Stacy asked.

"They're upstairs with Ron, seeing Harry," Mrs Weasley replied.

Stacy nodded.

"I suggest that you get something to eat," Mrs Weasley then told her, as she set a plate of bacon and eggs on to a tray.

"I take it that's for Harry," said Stacy, taking a seat at the table.

"Eet is," said Fleur, "I can take eet up to 'Arry."

"No, I will do it," said Mrs Weasley, a little irritated.

Stacy didn't say anything, but she too tended to feel a little irritated with Fleur. She learnt of Fleur and Bill's engagement the day she had arrived at the Burrow, she congratulated them. Mrs Weasley believes they're rushing into things and have only known each other for a year. Stacy kind of thought that was a little unfair, pointing out that she had only met Remus one week before she had to trade rings and sign the certificate of marriage.

"Your circumstances were different, you had a law to abide by," said Mrs Weasley, "And it turned out to being the best thing for the both of you."

Stacy didn't say anything after that. But she does think of Ginny's nickname for Fleur was pretty amusing nonetheless. As far as Ginny is concerned, she'd rather have Tonks in the family, not Fleur.

"But what I don't get is why she keeps giving you looks," Ginny said to Stacy.

Stacy shook her head at this. "No idea," she said.

Right now, Fleur and Mrs Weasley had both gone upstairs, Stacy stayed where she was. She was glad that she had left her laptop downstairs, so she was able to go and retrieve it and switch it on. She smiled when she saw that Tori was online.

'_Hi Tori, how's it going over your way?_'

Stacy waited a few seconds before Tori began to write a message;

'_I'm doing well, not far to go now._'

Stacy smiled. '_Well, you're due in October._'

'_Around the twenty-first to be exact._'

'_Showing a belly yet?_'

'_I am starting to just a little bit. And I know what Shiro and I are having._'

'_Really?_' Stacy wrote in reply.

'_Yeah, do you wish to know? Or do you wish to find out when the baby is born?_'

Stacy thought about it. '_What are you going to have?_' she asked.

'_We're having a boy. We've all ready got his name picked out._'

'_What's the name?_'

'_Raiden._'

'_Raiden Ozuru. Has a nice ring to it._'

'_It does._'

There was moment of no typing.

'_What is happening with you and Remus right now? Are you still at the Burrow?_'

'_Well, I am, Remus comes by as often as he can. He's really regretting not being able to be with me as much as he would like at this point._'

'_I don't blame him. He does love you, Stacy, you know that and he wants to be there for you and your child after all._'

'_It's just going to be very interesting with Hogwarts. I mean, come around September, I'm going to be entering the third trimester and I have to be away from Remus for a fair amount of time._'

'_I'm sure Dumbledore would have something in place so that you and Remus will be able to see each other. Even having you go to the farmhouse for the weekend or something._'

'_It can't be the farmhouse, Tori; it's not safe around there._'

'_Something will be sorted out, Stacy._'

Stacy heard footsteps and she turned her head to see Mrs Weasley and Fleur entering.

"You on zat zing again?" Fleur asked, "Don't you use an owl?"

"Owls take up to two weeks to get to Australia, Fleur," Stacy said, "I am not going to wait two weeks just to have my letters sent over to my friends and have to wait another two weeks to get a reply."

"I was just asking," said Fleur.

Stacy turned back to the screen.

'_The Frog is in the room._'

'_By Frog you are talking about that French Veela, Fleur?_'

'_Yep._'

'_Is she really that bad?_'

'_Put it this way, I can tolerate her._'

A smiley face was Tori's reply.

'_I better get off._'

'_Okay, talk soon, take care._'

"_I will, and you take care of yourself._'

Another smiley was a reply.

Stacy and Tori said their goodbyes and Stacy logged off.

It wasn't long before Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry were downstairs.

"What happened to your eye?" Stacy asked Hermione, seeing the purple black eye.

"One of Fred and George's jokes got me," said Hermione, grumpily.

"Ouch," said Stacy, seeing that it looked really painful.

Mrs Weasley went to try and mend it.

"Bill told me 'ow Fred and George are very amusing!" said Fleur, smiling serenely.

"Yes, I can hardly breathe from laughter," Hermione snapped.

Hermione was not going on about her OWL results that she 'believes' she has failed.

"Hermione, calm down, girl," said Stacy.

"At Beauxbatons," said Fleur, complacently, "we 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat our examinations after six years of study, not five –"

"And at Endeavours we have two sets of OWLs," Stacy cut her off, wanting her to shut up. "Every school is different, Escargot."

Hermione then screamed and pointed out the window. Four black specks were clearly visible in the sky, growing larger all the time.

"They're definitely owls," said Ron.

"And there are four of them," said Harry.

"One for each of us," said Hermione, she gave Stacy a brief glance.

The four owls arrived and Stacy took her envelope, giving the owl a bit of her bacon before it flew off. She opened it up and pulled out the parchment within it. She went and began to read it;

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O)Fair Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeding Expectations (E)Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A)Troll (T)

ANASTASIA PERIDOT LUPIN

Astronomy:A

Care of Magical Creatures:E

Charms:E

Defence Against the Dark Arts:O

Herbology:E

History of Magic:A

Muggle Studies: O

Potions: O

Transfigurations: E

A satisfied smile spread upon Stacy's lips. She had past everything. The classes she will be dropping, however, would be Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic and Muggle Studies. She didn't need Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures or Muggle Studies and there was no way she was ever going to put up with Professor Binns again.

All in all an excellent report card.


	3. Worries and Words

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sailor Hecate and Sarahamanda for your reviews.

Chapter Three

Worries and Words

The few weeks had passed; Stacy spent most of her time, whenever Remus wasn't with her, watching Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny play Quidditch. Hermione was dreadful, but then again, she was never the sporting type.

"At least you gave it a go," Stacy said.

"I'd rather be sitting down with a book," Hermione told her.

"A shame we can't switch places for a while," Stacy muttered, she may not have played Quidditch, but she did like flying around on a broom and mucking around with a Quaffle or doing some Muggle sport, like Australian Rules Football or Netball. But she was unable to do that right now.

The holidays should have been happy and peaceful, if it hadn't of been for the reports of disappearances, odd accidents and death appearing almost daily in the _Daily Prophet_. Stacy barely sleeps out of worry for her husband when he is off doing something for the Order, she was always in deep pray that he would return to her safe and sound.

Harry's sixteenth would have been a pleasant one if it hadn't of been for Remus's news over a couple of Dementor attacks and the finding of Igor Karkaroff's body.

"Yes, well," said Mrs Weasley, frowning, giving him some sliced cake, "perhaps we should talk about something diff—"

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" Bill asked who was being plied with wine by Fleur. "The man who ran –"

"- the ice cream place in Diagon Alley," Harry interrupted, sound a little surprised. "He used to give me free ice creams. What happened to him?"

"Dragged off, by the look of his place."

"Why?" Ron asked. Mrs Weasley glared at Bill.

"Who knows? He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean."

"Talking of Diagon Alley," said Mr Weasley, "looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"The wand-maker?" said Ginny, looking startled.

"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of struggle. No-one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"But wands – what'll people do for wands?" Ginny asked.

"They'll make do with other makers," said Remus. "But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him, it's not so good for us."

Later Remus and Stacy went to a corner of the garden so they could be alone.

"How're you holding up?" Remus asked her, putting his hands on her upper arms.

"I'm fine, Remus," Stacy said, it seemed to be the same answer she gives to him every time he asks. But Remus knew she was telling this to keep from telling her just how worried she was.

Lately, Remus has been looking a heck of a lot better than what he used to appear. His light brown hair wasn't showing off the grey very much anymore and he did look healthy, in spite the pale skin. Stacy had suspected that he had been taking a few little permanent potions, but she didn't say anything.

"Molly has been telling me that you've been feeling rather … down," Remus said, as they sat down on the ground by the large tree they were next to.

"I'm just worried, Remus," Stacy told him. "Heck, I'm more than just worried. I'm scared that that something is going to happen to you."

Remus placed his arm around Stacy and held her close. Stacy put her head on his shoulder. He planted a firm kiss on her forehead.

"I know you're scared, sweetheart. But please know that I am not going to go anywhere," he spoke in a gentle voice. "I'm going to be here for you and our child." Gently placing his hand on Stacy's abdomen.

"You can't promise that Remus," Stacy said, she was trying hard not to let out a sob. "We're at war now and … we know what can happen." She couldn't hold it in; she had to let out a stifled cry.

Remus pulled both arms around her and held her tight. "Oh, Stacy," he said soothingly. "Please don't cry, my girl. I know it's hard. I know you nothing more than to be with me more often back at home, but I need you to be here.

"Here, you are safe. Both of you" gently placing his hand on her abdomen again "and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But what about you?" Stacy asked in a broken voice.

Remus should have known she would have said this in return.

"Tell you what," he said, "How about I go with you to Diagon Alley. Your list of required books will be arriving soon and I know that you've never been to Diagon Alley before."

Stacy still sobbed and Remus did what he could to comfort her.



Saturday dawned upon everyone and Remus and Stacy said they would meet everyone at Fred and George's joke shop. The cobbled street was littered with black and white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Stacy caught sight of the poster of Bellatrix Lestrange, sneering away, but tore her eyes away just as quickly, she didn't want to see that face again, not for a while at least.

As it turns out Ron, Hermione and Harry were all headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions with Hagrid, so Remus and Stacy didn't mind going with them. Hagrid and Remus figured it best to wait outside, for one, Hagrid would be a bit of a squeeze and Remus wanted to catch up with Hagrid anyway.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Stacy all went in and no sooner had the door swung shut, they heard a very familiar voice issuing from behind a rack of dress robes in spangled green and blue.

"… not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing shopping _alone_."

There was a clucking noise and a woman's voice said, "Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around our own any more, it's nothing to do with being a child –"

"Watch where you're sticking than pin, will you!"

A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair appeared from behind the rack wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and edges of the sleeves. He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Stacy reflected over his shoulder. His light grey eyes narrowed.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," said Draco Malfoy.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that," said Madam Malkin, scurrying out of from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop, either!" she added hastily, for glance towards the door had shown her Harry and Ron both standing there with their wands out and pointing at Malfoy.

Hermione, who was standing slightly behind them with Stacy next to her, whispered, "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it …"

"Yeah, like you'd dare to do magic out of school," Malfoy sneered. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

"Gee, Malfoy, I didn't know you were the caring and sharing type!" Stacy sarcastically said.

"That's quite enough," Madam Malkin sharply said, looking over her shoulder for support. "Madam – please –"

Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the clothes rack.

"Out those away," she said coldly to Harry and Ron. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that is the last thing you ever do."

"They didn't even touch him," Stacy said, frowning a little.

Narcissa looked at Stacy and surveyed her with her eyes. "You must be the werewolf's bride, Draco has told me about you."

"Really?" said Stacy, raising her eyebrows and giving a knowing look.

"I'm surprised that you don't even have a scratch on you … being that the law has finally been over thrown and the werewolves are trying to claim their whores the old way," Narcissa sounded a little nasty there.

Stacy didn't say anything.

Madam Malkin when to try and fix the left sleeve of the robes Malfoy had on. Only to have him snatch it away.

"Watch where you're putting your pins, woman!" he snapped. "Mother – I don't think I want these anymore –"

He pulled off the robes over his head and threw them on to the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

"You're right, Draco," said Narcissa, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione, "now I know the kind of scum that shops here … we'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

"Perhaps you should take a good long look in the mirror," Stacy muttered under her breath, her eyes on Narcissa when she said this.

Malfoy and Narcissa left the shop.

When Stacy left the shop herself, she and Remus dawdled far behind Hermione, Ron, Harry and Hagrid.

"I noticed the Malfoys had walked out of the Madam Malkin's," said Remus. "They didn't cause trouble did they?"

"Well, there weren't any spells being thrown about if that's what you mean," Stacy replied. "But Narcissa said something that confused me."

"Oh?"

"She said that now that the werewolf law has been thrown out, werewolves are trying to claim wives the old way," Stacy said.

"That is true," Remus quietly said.

"What way is that?"

"Werewolves used to claim their mates by taking young women the ages of between fourteen and twenty and … take them to the nearest forest to mate with them," Remus kept his voice low, but Stacy was able to hear him.

"Do the girls go willingly or not?" Stacy asked.

"All depends on the werewolf. Ones like Fenrir, they will take a girl and make her his without question. Whereas me, you know me well enough to know what I would much prefer," Remus explained. "However, now that the law has been thrown away, now that I think about it, I believe that the law shouldn't have been overruled. Before the rule, werewolves could have up to four wives. With the law, the werewolves were limited to only one, even the leaders of any packs.

"Now that the law has demolished, werewolves are able to go back to having four wives and once the girl has her virginity taken away by a werewolf, she is his mate for life. As you know, once a werewolf's bride, always a werewolf's bride."

"Can't the Ministry do anything about that?" Stacy asked.

"They can place that law back in, but that would mean going back to doing what I had to do with you," Remus answered. "Unless they make it so that the werewolves don't choose bearers, but their mate straight up. So that there is no real age gap in between."

"I don't think age gap is going to matter with the ones like Fenrir," said Stacy.

"No, I don't think so, either."

"Is that another reason why I am at the Burrow?" Stacy asked.

"It is," said Remus. "Now that the law has been overturned, werewolves can mate with other werewolf brides. Back with the law, they weren't allowed." He squeezed her hand gently. "You are my girl, and I don't fancy sharing you with anyone."

"I don't think I'd like that idea either," said Stacy, truthfully. She placed her hand, absentmindedly, upon her abdomen. When she realised she smile a little, Remus flickered a smile.

Remus studied his wife. He sometimes felt that he just didn't deserve her. But those times were far and few in between. She was the reason why he felt and appeared younger than what he used to. He was happy to have her in his life and to have a child on the way; it was just one of the biggest blessings.

He held her right hand firmly with his left, as they continued to walk along the cobbled street of Diagon Alley.


	4. On the Train

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Alpha 2 Omega, Sarahamanda, Sailor Hecate, Maoni and Lilith Kayden for your reviews.

Chapter Four

On the Train

Stacy was given the heads up from what Harry, Ron and Hermione had seen when they saw Draco Malfoy in Knockturn Alley. She thought it was possible on Harry's theory of Malfoy being a Death Eater, but wasn't sure if she'd agree with it at this point in time.

At least Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't have to endure with Fleur and her plans with hers and Bill's wedding.

"… Bill and I 'ave almost decided on only two bridesmaids, Ginny and Gabrielle will look very sweet togezzer. I theenking of dressing zem in pale gold – pink would of course be 'orrible wiz Ginny's 'air –"

"Ah, Harry!" Mrs Weasley then said cutting across Fleur's monologue, Stacy looked over to see Harry near the door. "Good, I wanted to explain about the security arrangements for the journey to Hogwarts tomorrow. We've got Ministry cars again, and there will be Aurors waiting at the station –"

"Is Tonks going to be there?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't think so, she's been stationed somewhere else from what Arthur said."

"She 'as let 'erself go, zat Tonks," Fleur mused, examining her own stunning reflection in the back of a teaspoon. "A big mistake, if you ask –"

"Shut up, you pathetic Frog," Stacy spoke up. Just because Tonks tends to give her strange looks of jealousy, doesn't mean that she deserves to be insulted like that. "Nobody asked for your opinion."

"What did you call me?" Fleur asked, surprised.

"A Frog," Stacy said. "You are French, are you not?"

"Yes," said Fleur.

"Right, that means you are a Frog."

"I am not a Frog," said Fleur, rather surprised.

"Fine, you're Escargot then."

"Escargot is snails in my language," Fleur said, rather fondly just then.

"And Drongo is idiot in mine," Stacy muttered quietly.

The next morning the Ministry cars glided up to the front of the Burrow to find everyone waiting. Trunks were packed; Crookshanks was safely enclosed in his cat carry and Hedwig, Ron's owl Pigwidgeon and Ginny's new purple Pygmy Puff, Arnold, were in their cages.

"Au revoir, 'Arry," said Fleur throatily, kissing Harry goodbye.

Stacy held in her giggles when she witnessed Ginny sticking her foot out and tripping Ron, when he tried to get a kiss from Fleur.

The cars made their way to the station. Harry was the first through the barrier with two Aurors, Hermione, Stacy and the Weasleys all followed through to join him.

"Best to get on the train, you've only a few minutes left," Mrs Weasley told them.

Harry went to talk to Mr Weasley before he had to get on the train. Ron and Hermione had to go the Prefect's carriage and Ginny went off to meet Dean Thomas. This left Stacy and Harry to find a compartment.

"Hi Harry! Hi Stacy!" said a familiar voice from behind them.

They both turned to see a round-faced boy struggling towards them and behind him was a girl with long, dirty-blonde hair and large, misty eyes.

"Neville! Luna!" Harry said with a smile.

"I see that _The Quibbler_ appears to be going strong," Stacy said, seeing a copy of the magazine clutched to Luna's chest.

"Oh yes, circulation's well up," said Luna happily.

"Let's fine a compartment," Stacy suggested.

The four set off through hordes of silently staring students. At least they found and empty compartment.

"They're even staring at us," said Neville, "Because we're with you!"

"They're staring at you because you were at the Ministry, too," said Harry, as he hoisted his trunk into the luggage rack and helped Stacy with hers. "Our little adventure there was all over the _Daily Prophet_, you must've seen it."

"Yes, I though Gran would be angry about all of the publicity," said Neville, "but she was really pleased. Says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last. She bought me a new wand, look!"

He pulled it out to show Harry and Stacy.

"Cherry and unicorn hair," he said proudly. "We think it was one of the last Ollivander ever sold, he vanished the next day – oi, come back here, Trevor!"

And he dived under the seat to retrieve his toad as it made one its frequent bids of freedom.

"Are we still doing DA meetings this year, Harry?" Luna asked; who was detaching a pair of psychedelic spectacles from the middle of _The Quibbler_.

"No point really, we got rid of Umbridge," said Harry, sitting down. Neville bumped his head against the seat as he emerged from under it. He looked most disappointed.

"I liked the DA! I learned loads from you!

"I enjoyed the meetings, too," said Luna, serenely. "It was like having friends."

Stacy looked at Luna with a slight wave of sympathy.

"You do have friends, Luna," she said. "You have us."

Luna nodded; a faint smile was on her lips.

Just then there was a disturbance from outside their compartment door; a group of fourth-year girls was whispering and giggling together on the other side of the glass.

"You ask him!"

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!"

And one of them, a bold-looking girl with large dark eyes, a prominent chin and long back hair, pushed her way through the door.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," she said loudly and confidently. "Why don't you join us in out compartment? You don't have to sit with _them_," she added in a stage whisper, indicating Neville's bottom, which was sticking out from under the seat again as he groped fro Trevor, and Luna, who was now wearing her free Spectrespecs, which gave her the look of a demented, multicoloured owl, and Stacy, who was thought Luna looked a little amusing with the Spectrespecs on.

"They're friends of mine," said Harry, coldly.

"Oh," said the girl, rather surprised. "Oh, okay."

She withdrew, sliding the door behind her.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us," said Luna, who always had that knack for speaking embarrassing honesty.

"But you are cool," said Harry. "None of them was at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me."

"That's a very nice thing for you to say," Luna beamed. She shifted her eyes upon Stacy for a moment. "So, when are you due?"

Stacy was a little surprised, the only people who knew about her pregnancy out of the students was Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"How'd you know?" Stacy asked.

"Your skin, it's glowing a little, and you look to be almost into the third trimester," Luna said in a sort of floating voice that just knew.

"Are you pregnant?" Neville then asked, who had emerged from under the seat, covered with bits of dust and lint, but was holding his pet toad, Trevor, quite securely in his hand.

"I am," said Stacy, "And to answer your question, Luna, the baby will be due around the tenth of December."

"Do you know what you're going to have?" Neville asked.

"No," said Stacy, shaking her head.

"Any names picked out?" Neville asked her.

Stacy shook her head. "None that we can think of," she said.

"Is Professor Lupin … excited?" Neville then asked; he seemed to be a little unsure how he was to even ask that question.

Both Luna and Neville knew Stacy was married to the late Professor Lupin.

"He is," Stacy answered, nodding.

The train continued on its traditional journey towards its destination. Ron and Hermione both came in and sat with them.

After exchanges of words and so forth, the door to the compartment slid open again and a breathless third-year girl stepped inside.

"I supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter," she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She was holding two scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Perplexed Neville and Harry took the scroll addressed to each of them and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

"What is it?" Ron asked, as Harry unrolled his.

"An invitation," said Harry.

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" asked Neville, looking puzzled at his own invitation.

"New teacher," said Harry. "Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?"

"But what does he want me for?" Neville asked nervously, as though he was expecting detention.

"No idea," Harry replied. "See you guys later," he said to Luna, Ron, Hermione and Stacy.

"Okay," said Hermione.

Harry and Neville left the compartment.

"Wonder why the new Professor wishes to see them for," said Stacy.

"No idea," said Hermione, shaking her head.

"So, got any names picked out yet?" Ron asked Stacy, very much unaware that Neville had asked that question before hand.

Once again, Stacy said no.

It wasn't until near sunset when Neville arrived back.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"Dunno, he kind of took off somewhere under that Invisibility Cloak of his," Neville answered, sitting down.

Pretty soon they were all changed into their robes and it wasn't long before the train had finally stopped at Hogsmeade Station.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked, her brow crinkling a little.

Unfortunately, they couldn't wait around, as they had to get into the carriages.

Even when they arrived at the front steps of the school, they couldn't see Harry anywhere.

"Okay, seriously, there is no way in the world he could've just disappeared?" said Stacy, as they walked inside.

"What's the matter?" a voice asked. It belonged to Draco Malfoy. "Lost that Potter, have you?"

He gave a small snigger, before heading off over to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" Stacy asked.

"Don't know," said Hermione.

"If only I could just hex him," Ron muttered.

"See you later, Luna," Stacy said to Luna.

"See you around," Luna said, smiling at them, before she went to the Ravenclaw table and Hermione, Ron, Stacy and Neville all went to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Not surprising, Hermione, Ron and Stacy kept looking about the Hall, their eyes mainly glued to the doors. All were hoping that Harry would hurry up and appear. But he hadn't. The first-years all entered and the song had started its song and then McGonagall called out the first-years one by one;

"Anderson, Colby!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Avery, Luke!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Barker, Rose!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bassett, Lee!

"RAVENCLAW!"

For the entire time Hermione, Ron and Stacy all kept a look out for Harry.

"Waylon, Emily!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Wells, Tobias!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Wheeler, Claudia!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zelman, Joel!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Sorting Hat and stool were taken away and still, no sign of Harry. Dumbledore announced for the feast to begin and everyone tucked in. Finally, they saw the door open, and Harry hurrying as fast as he could over to the Gryffindor Table.

"Where've you – blimey, what've you done to your face?" Ron said when Harry reached them and sat down.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" said Harry, grabbing a spoon and squinting at his distorted reflection.

"It's covered in blood," said Stacy, concerned.

"Here," said Hermione, pulling out her wand. "_Teregeo!_" she said, siphoning off the dried blood.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"What happened?" Stacy asked.

"I'll tell you later," said Harry.

"But –"

"Not now, Hermione," said Harry, he was very clear on that.

"You missed the Sorting," said Stacy.

"Hat say anything interesting?" Harry asked, taking a piece of treacle tart.

"More of the same really … advising us all to unite in the face of our enemies, you know," said Hermione.

"Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort at all?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, but he always saves his proper speech for after the feast, doesn't he? It can't be long now."

They continued to talk until the feast was over and Dumbledore stood to give his beginning of the year speech …


	5. Speech and Feeling

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Five

Speech and Feeling

Dumbledore raised his right hand.

"What happened to his hand?" Stacy asked, this was the first time she had noticed on how it appeared, she didn't see it when she saw him back at the Burrow. It was blackened and dead-looking.

Whispers swept the room; Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple and gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now … to our new student, welcome; to our old students, welcome back! Another full year of magical education awaits you …"

"His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer," Harry whispered to Hermione, Stacy just hearing this. "I thought he'd have cured it by no though … or Madam Pomfrey would've done."

"It looks as if it's dead," said Hermione, with a nauseated expression. "But there are some injuries you can't cure … old curses … and there are poisons without antidotes …"

"Wonder what happened," said Stacy.

"… and Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." There was a brief whiff of quiet pride on the Headmaster's face when he mentioned the Weasley twins' joke shop.

"Those wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of Houses as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are also pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn," Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoat belly casting the table below into shadow, "is a former colleague of mine who as agreed to resume his old post of Potions Master."

"Potions?" said Stacy, blinking with slight surprise.

"_Potions?_" Harry said in shock.

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they heard right.

"Potions?" Hermione and Ron said in unison, turning to stare at Harry.

"But you said –" Hermione went to say.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" Harry said loudly, causing many heads to turn in his direction.

"But, Harry, you said that Slughorn was goin to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione.

"I thought he was!" said Harry.

Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up at the mention of his name, merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgement of the applause from the Slytherin table.

"Well, there's one good thing," said Harry, savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"That job's jinxed. No-one's lasted more than a year … Quirrell actually died doing it. Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death …"

"Harry!" Hermione said, shocked and reproachfully.

Stacy frowned at him.

"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," said Ron, reasonably. "That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term, Moody didn't."

Dumbledore cleared his throat; all whom had been talking stopped, and allowed him to continue;

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength.

"I cannot emphasise strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we are safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them – in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and each other's safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!"

The students all began to get up and out of their seats and depart from the Great Hall.

Harry managed to explain to Ron and Stacy what happened, Hermione had gone off to carry out the duty of shepherding the first-years.

"So that's why Malfoy said something about you disappearing," said Stacy.

Then Harry told them what he heard from Malfoy.

"Come off it, Harry, he was just showing off for Parkinson …" said Ron. "What kind of mission would You-Know-Who have given him?"

"How d'you know Voldemort doesn't need someone at Hogwarts? It wouldn't be the first –"

"I wish yeh'd stop sayin' tha' name, Harry," said a reproachful voice from behind them. They looked over their shoulders to see Hagrid shaking his head.

"Dumbledore uses that name," Harry stubbornly said.

"Yeah, well, tha's Dumbledore, innit?" said Hagrid mysteriously. "So how come yeh were late, Harry? I was worried."

"Got held up at the train," said Harry. "Why were you late?"

"I'll meet you both at the common room," Stacy said. "See you around, Hagrid."

Stacy left Ron and Harry with Hagrid and headed for the Gryffindor common room. Once there, she went straight to the dormitory and to her bed. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were all ready in, but Stacy didn't give them much notice. She changed into her pyjamas, as she went to button up the pyjama shirt, she felt movement.

A small smile spread upon her lips, as she placed her hands upon her abdomen.

"Hello to you too," she muttered, sitting down on her bed and looking down and looking down at her, now, starting to protrude, belly.

She felt the movement again.

"Who're you talking to?" Lavender asked.

Stacy didn't answer; her mind was zoned out at the moment, gently moving her hands over her belly.

"Oh my … she can't be seriously expecting to be able to stay in school!" Parvati whispered to her friend, seeing Stacy's stomach.

"She can't be pregnant!" Lavender said, frowning a little.

"But her stomach is bigger than it used to be," said Parvati.

"But, that would mean she's carrying a werewolf baby in there!" Lavender said, worried. "I can't believe she'd let him do that!"

"Are you two quite finished whispering over Stacy?" a voice asked from near them.

It was Hermione, she had quite a stern look on her face and her arms crossed. Lavender and Parvati blushed and went to their beds. Hermione went over and sat next to Stacy. Stacy caught sight of her from the corner of her eye and turned her head.

"Any movement in there?" she asked.

Stacy nodded, looking back down at her belly.

"I just wish I was with Remus right now," Stacy muttered. "Last year was fine, but now … I just want him close."

Hermione placed an arm around Stacy's shoulders as a sign of comfort.

"Remember what the letter said," she said, "You'll be seeing him ever second weekend up until late November, then you will be going to stay with Remus for until school starts again in January."

"But what about our child?" Stacy asked. "I highly doubt I can keep him or her in here and … I don't want to keep him or her so far away from Remus."

Hermione understood that Stacy was worried.

"I am sure everything will be sorted out," she assured.

Stacy nodded. "Thanks, Hermione," she said.

Hermione gave a comforting smile.


	6. First Morning

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Six

First Morning

Harry and Ron met Hermione and Stacy in the common room before breakfast the next morning. Harry told Hermione what he had overheard from Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express.

"I'm not really sure on what to think, Harry," said Hermione, shaking her head a little. "It could be possible that he was showing off for Parkinson, but that would be one big lie to tell."

Harry couldn't really press the matter any further, as there were many people trying to listen in on the conversation.

"It's rude to point," Ron snapped at a first-year boy, who was obviously trying to say something about Harry to his friend. The two jumped and hurried out threw the portrait hole. "I love being a sixth-year. _And_ we're going to be getting free time this year. Whole periods when we can just sit up here and relax."

"We're going to need that time for studying, Ron!" said Hermione, as they set off down the corridor.

"Yeah, but not today," said Ron, "Today's going to be a real doss, I reckon."

Hermione than stopped a passing fourth-year, holding a lime-green disc. "Fanged Frisbees are banned, hand it over," she told him sternly.

The boy handed it over with a scowling look on his face.

"Excellent, I've always wanted one of these," said Ron, when the fourth-year was gone.

Hermione's remonstration was drowned by a loud giggle; Lavender brown had apparently found Ron's remark highly amusing. She continued to laugh as she passed them, glancing back at Ron over her shoulder. Ron looked rather pleased with himself. Stacy raised her eyebrows at this.

They reached the Great Hall; the ceiling was showing off a serenely blue sky that was streaked with frail, wispy clouds. Why they tucked into breakfast, Harry and Ron told Hermione and Stacy about their conversation with Hagrid the night before.

"But he can't really think we'd continue Care of Magical Creatures!" she said, looking distressed. "I mean, when has any of us expressed … you know … any enthusiasm?"

"I've only been here for the year and I didn't have any troubles with Hagrid teaching," Stacy spoke up.

"You weren't here when he tried to get us to raise Fire-Ended Skrewts," Ron said, making a small face at the memory. "But how come you didn't continue with the subject?"

"Because it was impractical for me," Stacy reasonably answered.

After they had eaten, they remained in their places, awaiting Professor McGonagall's descent from the staff table. The distribution of timetables was more complicated than usual this year, for Professor McGonagall needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions, and shot off to her first Ancient Runes class without further ado.

Stacy was clear to take up Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions and Transfigurations.

"Why aren't you taking Muggle Studies?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't need to take up a subject where I pretty much know most of it. I'd rather keep the ones where I would need the most work on, Professor," Stacy replied.

McGonagall nodded, seeing her logic in this. She tapped her wand on the parchment and gave the timetable to Stacy.

"Thank you, Professor," said Stacy.

As it turns out she had a free period, along with Harry and Ron, straight up, and so they went to the common room. An hour later, they all went down to Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom four floors below. Hermione was already queuing outside, carrying an armful of heavy books and looking put-out.

"We got so much homework for Runes," she said anxiously, when Harry, Ron and Stacy joined her. "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations and I've got to read these by Wednesday!"

"Shame," Ron yawned.

"You wait," she said, resentfully. "I bet Snape gives us loads."

The classroom door opened as she spoke and Snape stepped into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately.

"Inside," he said.

Stacy blinked when she saw the classroom. It was gloomy with the curtains drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries, or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke a word as they all took their seats.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of '_Confronting the Faceless_' back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention."

His black eyes swept over the students.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe," he spoke in a single, toneless voice. "Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you managed to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will be much more advanced."

Stacy rolled her eyes at this. 'Come off it, Snape, not like we don't know this,' she thought to herself.

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking in a lower voice.

"The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer, cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutation, indestructible."

Stacy blinked at this, were her ears deceiving her when she was picking up that loving caress in the Professor's voice as he spoke?

"Your defences," said Snape, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the Arts you seek to undo. These pictures," he indicated a few of them as he swept past, "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" (he waved a hand towards a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony) "feel the Dementor's Kiss" (a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed slumped against a wall), "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" (a bloody mass upon the ground).

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" Parvati Patil asked in a high-pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "Which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now …"

He set off again around the other side of the classroom towards his desk.

"… you are, I believe, complete novice in the use of non-verbal spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

Hermione and Stacy both rose their hands up into the air. Snape took his time looking around at everyone else.

"Miss Lupin?" he said curtly.

"The advantage of a non-verbal spell is that your opponent wouldn't know which spell you are going to perform," Stacy said.

"That would be correct," Snape said, again tonelessly. "Those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain the element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack." He briefly gazed over at Harry.

"You will now divide," said Snape, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in _equal silence_. However, I believe you, should sit out, Miss Lupin, because of your _minor_ condition."

Stacy could feel the eyes of the other students, but glared at Snape, she didn't care if he was doing this for her safety, she just didn't want every single student in the school knowing … not yet anyway.

"Are you questioning my ability to perform, Professor?" Stacy questioned.

"This isn't a matter of questioning, Miss Lupin. But I don't think a certain husband of yours would want you in harm …"

Stacy glared at him. She pulled out her wand and without even speaking; a jet of red light shot out from the tip and sped straight over at Malfoy, who had just seen it in time to slip out of his chair to get out of the way.

"Lucky for Malfoy he got out of the way, or else he would've been as Stunned as a mullet," she then said, her voice was as level as she could get it.

Snape looked at Stacy, seeming to know exactly who had taught her how to use non-verbal spell use.

"Five points from Gryffindor, for an attempted attack on another student," he said slowly, then turned to the class and ordered for everyone to get into pairs and begin what he told them to.

Stacy had to watch. Unfortunately for Harry, he wound up in detention for apparently 'giving cheek' to Professor Snape.

"That was brilliant, Harry," chortled Ron, once they were safely on their way to break a short while later.

"You really shouldn't have said it," said Hermione, frowning at Ron. "What made you?"

"He tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice!" Harry fumed. "I had enough of that during those Occlumency lessons! Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change? What's Dumbledore playing at, anyway, letting him teach Defence?"

"There is a very clear reason to why Dumbledore had appointed Professor Snape for the role," Stacy spoke up.

"But did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them! All that _unfixed, indestructible_ stuff –"

"Well," said Hermione, "I thought he sounded a bit like you."

"Like _me_?"

"Yes, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorising a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and you guts – well, wasn't that what Snape was saying? That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking?"

"Loved how you tried to get Malfoy, though, Stacy," said Ron, grinning.

"Yes, well, just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean that I can't do anything," said Stacy, shrugging a little. She felt the movement of the growing foetus, she flickered a smile at this.

The four friends all went to the common room and pondered over what Dumbledore would be teaching Harry.


	7. Potions Class

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Seven

Potions Class

Double Potions was the next class after the last free break, after lunch, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Stacy went down to the dungeon. Only four Slytherins, including Malfoy, four Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, had made up the rest of the class.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione and Stacy," said Ernie, despite his pompous manner, the four actually liked Ernie. "How are you?"

But before they could say more than 'fine', the dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. As they filed into the room, his great walrus moustache curved above his beaming mouth and he greeted Harry and Zabini with particular enthusiasm.

Stacy walked in with the other students and the first thing that hit was the vision of vapours and the scent of odd smells. The four Slytherins took a table together, as did the four Ravenclaws, this left Hermione, Harry, Ron, Stacy and Ernie took one of the desks that could fit the five of them.

They were close to a gold-coloured cauldron and when Stacy inhaled, she could smell the beautiful scent of eucalyptus, vanilla, fresh Australian Pine that's covered with morning due, the smell of fresh rain and …

'Mmm, Remus's cologne …' her mind wallowed with it, at this she felt her unborn moving, seeming to just know what his or her mother was thinking. Stacy placed her hands on her belly. 'You know … too, don't you my child?'

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through many shimmering vapours. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_ …"

"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything," said Harry, he explained the situation.

"Ah yes, Professor McGonagall did mention … not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all," said Slughorn. He gave Harry and Ron battered looking copies of '_Advance Potion-Making_' by Libatius Borage, along with tarnished scales.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest, so the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions four you to have a look at, just out of interest, you make after completing you N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest to the Slytherin table. Hermione and Stacy both raised their hands up.

Slughorn pointed at Hermione.

"It's Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," said Hermione.

"Very good!" Slughorn said, happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest to the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well-known … featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately, too … who can –"

Stacy shot her hand up just as fast as Hermione's did. This time Slughorn pointed at Stacy.

"Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here … yes, to the both of you," said Slughorn, looking at both Hermione and Stacy, slightly bemused by their hand raising.

"It's Amortentia!" said Hermione.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world," Stacy added.

"Quite right! You recognised it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Stacy, enthusiastically.

"Also, the smells are different to each of us," Hermione said, "I can smell freshly mowed grass and new parchment and –"

"And you are you two girls?" Slughorn asked. He looked at Hermione first.

"Hermione Granger, sir," said Hermione.

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

"Oho! '_One of my best friends is Muggle-born and she's the best in our year!_' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"And who are you, my dear?" Slughorn then asked Stacy.

"Anastasia Lupin, sir," said Stacy.

"Lupin? Lupin? Are you related to Remus Lupin?" he asked her.

"I'm married to him, sir," said Stacy; her cheeks were a little pink.

"Oh yes, back when the law was in," said Slughorn, nodding. "He was a brilliant student when he was here at the school. And I believe that this was the Australian you were talking about, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, each, Miss Granger and Ms Lupin," said Slughorn genially.

Stacy wanted to laugh at the face Malfoy was showing, it looked as though he had just been slapped.

"Did you really tell him I'm one of the best in the year? Oh, Harry!" Hermione beamed.

"Well, what's so impressive about that?" whispered Ron, who for some reason looked annoyed. "You _are_ the best in the year – I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!"

"Amortentia doesn't really create _love_, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful in this room – oh yes," he said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking sceptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love …"

"And now," said Slughorn, "it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Ernie Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk.

"Oho," said Slughorn. "Yes. That. Well, _that_ one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling at Hermione and Stacy, "that either of you would know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger, Ms Lupin?"

"That's liquid luck," said Hermione, excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"

Stacy knew Hermione would've been the first to shoot out the question, and smiled, she all ready knew what the potion did. Well, what it was at least.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavours tend to succeed … at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" Terry Boot asked.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence," Slughorn replied, he was rather serious when he said these words. "Too much of a good thing, you know … highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly and very occasionally …"

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Michael Corner asked with great interest.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoons taken with breakfast. Two perfect days."

He told everyone that the prize of the day was going to be a small bottle of the Felix Felicis and when he set the potion, Draught of the Living Death, everyone got to work.

Stacy opened her book and got out the ingredients needed. This book was actually Remus's old copy, as it was still in good condition and it saved having to get a brand new copy. However, Stacy noticed a few little things in the book, like little notes. Remus told her they may come in handy.

"How're you doing that?" Stacy heard Hermione demand towards Harry.

"Add a clockwise stir –"

"No, no, the book says, counter-clockwise!" she snapped.

Stacy was also adding a clockwise stir, like Harry was, she didn't know what Harry was reading in the book he was using, but it seemed to be same as what she was doing.

When time was up, Slughorn looked at everyone's results. The only two who've paled was Harry's and Stacy's.

"I believe we have two winners," he said. "Excellent, Harry! Good Lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talents, she was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! And, I don't know where you get your skills from, Ms Lupin, but well done. I should get you a small bottle for you too."

Stacy shook her head. "That won't be necessary, Professor Slughorn," she said.

"Take a bottle, just in case," said Slughorn.

Stacy highly doubted that she would require the potion, but took her tiny bottle too.

Hermione did not look at all happy. When Harry explained the book Slughorn had given him, he turned to Hermione and said;

"I suppose you think I cheated?" rather aggravated by her expression.

"Mind if I have a look, Harry?" Stacy asked, curious to see the book.

Harry could see Stacy wasn't going to judge him by this and allowed her to have a look; Stacy looked at her own copy.

"The Draught of Living Death potion has the same sort of notes in my copy as it does in here," she said.

Harry craned his head over.

"You didn't put those in there, did you?" he asked.

"No, considering Remus's handwriting is way different to mine," said Stacy.

"So, you weren't actually doing your own work, either," said Hermione, in an irritated tone of voice.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Hermione, for once in your life, get over it!" she said, "You are brilliant, but you can't have the glory in everything."

"I know, but –"

"Then stop your bloody whinging," said Stacy.

Hermione didn't know how to respond to this, so she didn't.


	8. Seeing and Planning

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Yasmine Lupin for your review.

Chapter Eight

Seeing and Planning

Stacy reached Professor McGonagall's office come Friday after all classes were over. She knocked and McGonagall's voice told her to enter.

"Afternoon," said McGonagall, with a swift smile. "You know what to do. I'll see you on Sunday afternoon."

Stacy nodded. She took some Floo Powder and it wasn't long before she was standing in the lounge room of the farmhouse. Remus stood up and went over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"How's my girl?"

"I'm all right," she said.

Remus could feel the protruding stomach, and placed his hand upon it. As if to know, Stacy felt the unborn moving.

"It won't be long before we see our child," he said.

Stacy smiled, she knew he was talking about the ultrasound that was to take place next weekend, Madam Pomfrey was going to be the one to do it.

"So how was your first week?" Remus asked, as they sat down.

"I think it's fair for me to say that Hermione did not like the idea of me having your old copy of Advance Potion-Making," said Stacy, "Thought I was cheating actually."

"What did Professor Snape say?"

"Professor Snape isn't the Potions Master anymore," said Stacy.

"He isn't?" Remus said, a little surprised.

"No, he's the Dark Arts teacher," she said.

"Really? So, who's the Potions teacher now?"

"Professor Slughorn," said Stacy.

"Slughorn, I remember him from when I was at the school," said Remus.

"He remembers you too, says you were a brilliant student," she replied.

"Not surprised, he tried to get me into his little club," said Remus. "I wasn't interested."

Stacy nodded.

"What was he like when you had him as your teacher?" Stacy asked.

"Does he look like a walrus?" Remus asked.

"Yes," said Stacy.

"Then his appearance probably hasn't changed much," said Remus. "But I must admit, he was a good teacher."

Stacy nodded once more.



It wasn't just the Dark Arts where the students had to learn non-verbal spells, but in Charms and Transfigurations as well. In Herbology they were dealing with more dangerous plants than ever, but at least they were still allowed to swear loudly if the Venomous Tentacula seized them unexpectedly from behind.

Talk about a workload, homework to do almost after every class and, it did prevent Harry, Ron and Hermione from going down to seeing Hagrid. On Saturday, Stacy would've gone to see the Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team, but she had to go to the Hospital Wing for her check up. Remus was all ready waiting for her.

"Shall we get on with this then?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes," said Stacy.

Stacy was to lie on the bed that had curtains enclosed around it, Remus stood beside the bed and held Stacy's hand. Pomfrey didn't waste time, she used her wand and cast a chant over Stacy's womb and within moments a projection appeared just above Stacy's abdomen.

They were now seeing a 3D image of their child. The eyes were closed and the arms were up and the hands were placed against the face and the knees were slightly up. The unborn moved a little and Stacy felt it. They could see the pixels of what looks to be little strands of light brown hair upon the tiny head, five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot.

"Would you like to find out the gender?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

The image of their child had the gender blocked out, in case they wished to find out when the child was officially born.

Stacy looked at Remus, she already wanted to know, but it was Remus who wasn't sure when they had talked over the idea of finding out whether they were having a boy or a girl.

"Yes, Poppy, we would like to know," said Remus.

Pomfrey smiled a little and with a slight movement of her wand, the gender was revealed.

"A boy," said Remus, "We're having a boy."

"Well that eliminates all the girl names," said Stacy.

After, Remus and Stacy walked to the Head Office in a slow pace.

"One thing I am hoping is that our son doesn't get the werewolf gene," Remus said.

"I thought that all werewolf children get it," said Stacy.

"It's more of a fifty-fifty chance, really," said Remus. "Yes, our son will have the gene, but whether he will be turning into a werewolf like me or not, it's something we won't really know until he is born. It'll be the same if we have any girls, though it's more on boys than girls, but it doesn't go unheard of."

"Remus, are you worried of when our son reaches his school years?" Stacy asked.

"I am, considering that I don't think Dumbledore will be the Headmaster by the time he reaches Hogwarts and I don't know whether the Head who will replace him will allow him to be in the school," Remus admitted.

"We don't know what the future is going to be like, Remus," said Stacy.

"No, we don't," said Remus, "But I just want our son, and any other child we have, to have a good upbringing."

"They will, Remus," said Stacy, in an assuring voice.



October brought the first Hogsmeade Village halfway through, but Stacy wasn't going to Hogsmeade, she was all ready back at the farmhouse to be with Remus. It also gave them a bit of a chance to sort out plans for the nursery, which was going to be the room right next to theirs.

"We could make the walls yellow," Remus suggested.

Stacy made a face. "As in that pale baby yellow?" she said.

"It was just a suggestion," said Remus. "Well, the only other colour I can see is blue, even if it is traditional."

"Better baby blue than that pale yellow," said Stacy.

"Well, if we were having a girl, I'd go with pink," said Remus.

"Now that is _too_ traditional, I'd stick with blue," said Stacy.

Remus slipped his arms around Stacy's waist and planted a kiss on her left temple. His hands were resting gently on her belly, he could feel their son moving within, it was almost like a tickling sort of sensation. Stacy had her hands on Remus's and her head resting against his chest.

"We really need to think of a name," she said.

"Mmm," Remus replied with agreement. "I'd say that we have plenty of time, but it won't be long before December is here."

"Exactly the reason why we needed to start on this room," said Stacy.

"Lucky for us, magic makes life a whole lot easier," Remus said with a smile, as he pulled out his wand.

With a flick of the tip, the walls changed from a boring cream and brown colouring to a soft, pale, baby blue with white rimming around the middle and white upon the ceiling, only it was more ivory, rather than full on white.

"Well, I can say that this is a major improvement," said Stacy.

"And pretty soon we'll have the cot over there at the wall closest to our room, and the change table opposite to it …"

"You seemed to have this more planned out that I do," Stacy just had to say, a little amused.

"However this room turns out to look like, it will be perfect," said Remus.

Stacy could really sense Remus's silence wisps of excitement, it made her smile. Remus deserved this, he really did.


	9. Talks, Wins and Issues

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Nine

Talks, Wins and Issues

"Hey Stacy," said Ron, "Did you hear about Katie Bell?"

"No, what happened?" Stacy replied.

"She wound up going to St Mungo's, touched some strange necklace and went, well, slightly mental," said Ron, he sounded a little worried.

"When did this happen?" Stacy asked, rather concerned, she was on good talking terms with the Gryffindor Chaser.

"Saturday, down at Hogsmeade," Hermione answered.

"I hope she'll be all right," said Stacy.

"She will," said Ron, "Think positive, isn't that what you like to say, Stacy?"

Stacy's lips crinkled a smile. However, their conversation was interrupted by Lavender Brown, who had decided to come on over and retrieve Ron. Ron followed her out of the common room. Stacy could see the look in Hermione's face, even if it was just a simple flicker.

"They're not going to last," Stacy muttered.

"The way Ron acts around her," Hermione said.

"The only thing Lavender wants him for is to have a good root, all that 'I love you' crud, it's just a show to keep people thinking they're actually in love," Stacy told her.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen it before," said Stacy, "Also I did hear Lavender telling her dear mate, Parvati, a while back."

"One thing I want to know is," said Hermione, "What do you mean by a good root?"

"Oh, right, forgot. By root, I mean …" Stacy went to say, but leaned closer to whisper it.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at her.

"Sounds a lot cleaner," said Stacy.

Hermione nodded a little. "So how long do you think they will last?" she asked.

"All depends, but I'd say they'd be apart before the end of school," she said. "Patience, Hermione, he'll wake up soon enough."

Hermione stared at her with a blank look, Stacy smiled knowingly.

"Come off it, Hermione, I know that you like Ron and that you were in Lavender's place."

"No, I …"

"And you're denying it," said Stacy, "Classic. You do wish to be the one with Ron; it's not all that hard to see. Ron's the blind one for not seeing that he's much better off with you, than what he is with Lavender."

Hermione was quiet for a moment, before she spoke;

"Do you really think Lavender and Ron are going to break up?"

"Trust me, relationships like the one Lavender is trying to have with Ron, don't last long, unless the bloke is a lot like Lavender, which I just don't see, than the relationship is doomed."

Hermione gave a small nod. But she still couldn't help but be just a little bit envious …



Moving around proved to be rather harder now that Stacy had reached near the end and her belly is now sticking out. Her robes hid this from the eyes of those whom she didn't want knowing, not yet anyway. But there was the constant feel of needing go to the bathroom and pains in the lower back.

Stacy woke up one morning to the feeling of her son moving.

'What do you think my bladder is to you? A trampoline?' she thought.

She sat up and looked at the calendar; it was the morning of the first Quidditch Match. There was no way she was going to miss it. She would be going home when the game had finished.

She got up and went to the bathrooms to have a shower. She felt her son moving again, she placed her hands on her large belly.

"You having fun in there?" she asked.

Once showered and dressed, she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron were all ready at the Gryffindor Table.

"Hi guys," she said, sitting down opposite to them.

She saw how Ron was. "You'll be fine Ron," she assured him.

"Cheer up, Ron!" called Lavender. "I know you'll be brilliant!"

Hermione arrived. "How're you feeling?" she asked them.

"Fine," said Harry.

Hermione caught something. "Ron, don't drink that!"

Harry, Ron and Stacy looked up at her.

"Why not?" said Ron.

Hermione was starting at Harry as though she could not believe her eyes.

"You put something in that drink."

"Excuse me?" said Harry.

"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry.

"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said again.

"Stop bossing me around, Hermione," Ron said rather irritated and took his glass of pumpkin juice and drank it.

Stacy didn't even know what had just happened, as she was in conversation with Ginny, so what ever Hermione was making a fuss out of, she was clueless.

Pretty soon, it was time for the Gryffindor Quidditch team to head off to the Quidditch Grounds.

"I cannot believe he just did that," Hermione muttered.

Stacy frowned a little. "What are you on about?"

Hermione couldn't say it, because there were people all around them and they could be in earshot of them, so she shook her head.

Stacy and Hermione were soon going down to the Quidditch Pitch with the other students.

"Oh no, that Zacharias Smith is commentating," said Stacy, when they reached the stands and Stacy was looking over at the commentators' box.

Soon the game was on and Stacy watched; she was a little surprised when Ron actually went and saved the Quaffle from getting through the goal hoop. Hermione seemed a little 'peeved' by it for some reason, but Stacy didn't take much notice.

Then she saw Harry speeding, up, up, up.

"Come on Harry!" she called, along with many of the other Gryffindors. "Go, Harry! C'mon, Harry, C'mon!"

Then Harper, who had replaced Malfoy's position as Seeker, somehow got distracted and Harry swept straight past and caught the Golden Snitch.

"YES!" roared the Gryffindors.

Hermione and Stacy met up with Harry and Ron not long after that.

"I want a word with you, Harry," Hermione fumed. "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, it's illegal."

"What are you on about, Hermione?" said Stacy, frowning.

"What are you going to do, turn us in?" Ron demanded.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked.

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about!" Hermione shrilled. "You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!"

"No, I didn't," said Harry, turning around, he was grinning. Stacy was confused by this.

"Hermione, do you actually think Harry is even capable of cheating?" Stacy asked.

"I'm telling you, Hermione, I didn't put it in," said Harry, not wiping his grin off. He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle that had the Felix Felicis potion within it. It was still sealed shut. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it."

"Reverse psychology," Stacy said, a little impressed.

"See, I can save goals without Hermione!" said Ron.

"I never said you couldn't – Ron, you thought you'd been given it, too!" Hermione tried.

But Ron had already strode past her out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder.

"Er," said Harry, he hadn't expected his plan to backfire like this, "shall … shall we go up to the party, then?"

"You two go," said Hermione, blinking back tears. "I'm _sick_ of Ron at the moment; I don't know what I'm supposed to have done …"

And she stormed out of the changing room too.

Harry looked at Stacy, who was surprised.

"We better head up to the castle," he said.

Stacy nodded.

They walked slowly up to the castle. People were shouting congratulations to Harry, as they past over the grounds and into the castle. They were walking through the corridors in silence. They turned the corner and they saw McGonagall standing outside her office door, talking to Remus.

"Remus," Harry couldn't help but say.

McGonagall and Remus turned their heads.

"Hello Harry," Remus said, smiling, "Professor McGonagall had just told me of yet another Gryffindor victory match against Slytherin. Well done."

"Thank you," said Harry, truthfully grateful.

"I take it that you're having a celebration party in the common room," said McGonagall, knowingly.

Harry nodded.

"Then I won't keep you," said McGonagall.

"I'll see you in the holidays, Harry," said Stacy.

"Okay," said Harry, he had forgotten that Stacy was leaving today, "Great seeing you again, Remus."

"Like wise, Harry," said Remus.

Harry then continued on his way towards his destination.

"Well," said McGonagall, as she, Remus and Stacy entered her office, "I really shouldn't be keeping you two too long. But there are some issues I wish to discuss."

"What would they be, Minerva?" Remus asked, closing the door.

"Dumbledore would have passed this down to you himself, if he wasn't off doing whatever business he is doing," McGonagall said. She looked at Stacy, "Please sit down, don't want you to stay on your feet for too long."

Stacy took the seat that was next to McGonagall's desk.

"The main issue really is that you, Anastasia, are staying in the Gryffindor common room and by time you come back, you would've given birth and I don't think your roommates would appreciate a crying baby during the night.

"So, it's been arranged for when you come back you will be given your own private quarters. Also, Dumbledore is allowing you, Remus to stay in the castle, of course except when there is a full moon, where you will probably go back to your house."

Remus nodded at McGonagall's words.

"Dumbledore has made it so that if anyone was to ask, you are helping with the security of the castle, as well as being with your wife and child," McGonagall added on.

"Thank you," said Remus.

"Now, I believe I have kept you long enough," said the Deputy Headmistress. "Have a pleasant holidays and I'm sure you would be able to catch up in no time, Anastasia."

"Thank you, Professor," said Stacy, standing up.

McGonagall watched at Stacy and Remus left via Floo Powder.

"Good luck," she muttered, before taking her eyes away from the fireplace and thought of what to do now.


	10. Shaun

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: This is a rather short chapter.

Chapter Ten

Shaun

Stacy had been given work to do. The only work she couldn't actually do in practical wise was self-transfiguration, not yet she couldn't anyway. Remus could see just how hard it was for her to move and had no qualms in helping her.

"Also, Molly gave us this," he told her, after her third day of being home. "I almost forgot we had it, to tell the truth."

Stacy saw what it was; Remus was holding a baby name book. He sat down beside her.

"Apparently my name means 'fast'," he said, "While yours, my girl, means 'resurrection'."

"I all ready knew what my name meant, but, I can't complain," said Stacy, taking the book and opening it to have a look within it. "What kind of a name is Blandford?"

"Apparently Old English," said Remus, peering slightly to see.

"Well that is one name that will not be looked at twice," said Stacy.

Remus smiled.



Her face crinkled, she felt the sharp pain again. Her hand over her belly.

"Remus!" she called.

Then she felt something wet coming from her and on to the couch.

'Oh shit!' she thought.

"Remus!" she called again, louder this time, and quite alert.

Remus entered. "What happened?"

"My water broke," she said.

Remus stood for a moment. "Oh," he said.

He realised that he couldn't just stand there. He hurried over and went to help Stacy up.

"Come on, we'll get you to the hospital," he said.



Everything just seemed to be in a blur for Stacy, for the next thing she knew she was on a bed, in St Mungo's Hospital, being told to push. She squeezing Remus's hand, it looked to be turning quite red.

"I see the head … it's out … it's a boy!" said the Healer.

Stacy relaxed and she heard the newborn squeals of hers and Remus's son. He was placed on Stacy's chest and, even though she was exhausted, the smile on her face wasn't going to be wiped off any time soon, Remus was just as marvelled by the sight of their son. He had a cute button nose and strands of light brown hair.

"He's going to look exactly like his father," Stacy said proudly, looking at Remus.

Remus placed a firm kiss on her forehead.

"You did well," he said.

Their son was taken to be cleaned, weighed and measured. While Stacy was helped in being cleaned and so forth.

It didn't take long before Stacy was sitting up in bed and watching Remus, who was holding their son, and just gazing upon him. The newborn opened his blue eyes just briefly and closed them again.

"And what have you decided to name him?" the Healer asked, who was filling out the Birth Certificate.

Stacy looked at Remus. "I believe the one you chose was better," she said.

Remus gave a slight nod and turned to the Healer.

"Shaun Remus Lupin," he said. It was all ready agreed, out of tradition with all first born sons, that their son's middle name was going to be his father's first name.

The Healer tapped the Certificate with her wand …



Dumbledore was taking a nice sip of his glass of brandy when he noticed the quill lifting up of its own accord and dipping into the inkwell before going over to a long roll of parchment and began to scribbled down something.

The Headmaster stood up, setting his glass down and walked over. The parchment had on top of it in gold calligraphy '_Attendants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Year 2015_' and there were a list of names of those who had been born and were destined to be witches and wizards come their eleventh-year.

And Dumbledore looked upon the new name of which the quill had placed; Shaun Remus Lupin, 10 December 2004. With a twinkle in his blue eyes and a smile on his lips, it appears that in eleven years time, Remus and Stacy's son, Shaun, will be stepping foot into the school his parents had done before him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Shaun Lupin," Dumbledore whispered.



Molly and Arthur had invited Remus, Stacy and Shaun to spend both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at the Burrow. Stacy wanted to see Harry and Ron again; Hermione was apparently having Christmas with her parents.

When the morning of Christmas Eve came, both Remus and Stacy were woken up by the cries of Shaun. Shaun was like most babies, wakes up almost every four hours through the night wanting to be fed or changed, or both.

When Shaun cried, the clock read 6:27AM. Stacy was the one who got up to tend to their fourteen-day-old son. She walked into the nursery and over to the cot and smiled as her eyes saw him. Stacy put down the side of the cot and picked Shaun up and he calmed down a little, but not enough.

"I believe someone would like a nappy change," she said.

She went over and sure enough, Shaun's nappy was a mess. Once Shaun was changed, Stacy placed him back in his cot so she could go over and wash her hands at the sink that had been installed in the far corner of the room.

Shaun whimpered. Stacy went back over and picked him back up and sat down in the armchair. Shaun quietened down when he was suckling on his mother's milk.

"I see that you didn't require my help," said Remus, who entered the room.

"Don't think you're going to get off the hook that easy," said Stacy.

"Well, since I'm the one that's going to have to make breakfast," said Remus.

Stacy gave a small nod and brought her gaze down upon Shaun, who was still suckling down his own breakfast.


	11. At the Burrow

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Amanda, Lilith Kayden, Sailor Hecate, Alpha 2 Omega, Metal Wolf and Maoni for your reviews. Metal Wolf, read on and find out, that's all I can say.

Chapter Eleven

At the Burrow

It wasn't until just after three thirty in the afternoon before Remus and Stacy were walking up the path towards the Burrow. Shaun was in his father's arms, nice and snug in the blanket that was keeping him warm against the freezing cold that was around them. Also Remus had placed a warming charm upon the blanketing so is to make sure Shaun wasn't affected by the cold.

Mrs Weasley was the one who saw them coming and went out to greet them.

"It's good to see you both," she said warmly, giving Stacy a firm hug first, then one to Remus, minding the bundle that was in his arms. "And I believe this your new son."

"This is Shaun," said Remus, Shaun had his eyes closed and his body was motionless, he looked like a doll, only his chest was rising up and down, showing that he wasn't a doll.

"We should get him out of the cold," said Mrs Weasley, beaming down at the baby boy.

She led them in through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Hey Remus, Stacy, long time no see," said Bill, who was sitting at the table, his fiancée, Fleur was sitting right beside him, holding his hand.

"Hi Bill," said Stacy.

"Hi Stacy. Hi Remus," said a voice. Ginny had entered the kitchen, her mane of red hair flowing behind her. Then she saw Shaun in Remus's arms. "Is that Shaun?"

Remus, whom had sat down, looked at Stacy, knowing that she had written to Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"As if I wasn't going to tell them," she said.

"May I hold him?" Ginny asked.

Remus wasn't too sure about that idea. Stacy saw this and held in her chuckle.

"Sure," she said.

Remus helped Ginny into the proper way as to hold Shaun and Ginny was smiling when she looked down at the boy. Shaun noticed the change of arms and squirmed for a moment, even so much as to let out a whimper, he didn't like the disturbance from his comfortable slumber. But once he found that these arms weren't going to harm him, he settled down and went back to being motionless.

"He is razzer, cute," Fleur said.

"He's so tiny," said Ginny.

"I remember when you were that small," Mrs Weasley spoke rather affectionately.

"Who was?" asked Ron, walking in, Harry close behind him, then he saw Shaun in Ginny's arms. "No way was I ever _that_ small!"

"I was talking about Ginny, but I guess you ought to count," said Mrs Weasley.

Ron stared at the baby. Then Shaun's face screwed up and started to let out a wail.

"What'd I do?" Ginny asked; her face was suddenly showing worry.

"You didn't do anything," Stacy assured, taking Shaun from her. "He probably just needs a change."

"I'll take you to where you can do that," Mrs Weasley offered.

"Thank you," said Stacy.

Stacy was led to a room of which they would be staying in. Stacy thanked Mrs Weasley.

"No worries, dear."

Mrs Weasley gave another warm smile and left Stacy to change Shaun. Just was she was putting on a fresh nappy, she caught the door moving and she turned her head to see Harry.

"Hi Harry," she said, smiling. "Were you after something?"

"Um … no, not really," Harry said, sounding rather unsure of himself, but his eyes were more on Shaun, who had his right fist in his mouth and covering it with drool, as well as making little 'mmm' like noises. "I just wanted to see how you were going."

Stacy looked at Harry for a moment. "I'm going just fine, Harry," she said, turning back to fully fix up Shaun's jumpsuit. "What's on your mind?"

Harry watched as Stacy stood up, picking Shaun up as she did so. Harry told her what he found out about Draco Malfoy and Professor Severus Snape.

"The Unbreakable Curse?" Stacy said, frowning a little. "Are you sure that's what you heard?"

"Very sure," said Harry, nodding.

Stacy sighed a little, trying to think.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Actually, Harry, I do believe you when it comes to Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater," Stacy admitted, shifting her son a little in her arms, so that she could pull her wand out and magically clean the changing stuff away, before sitting down on the bed.

"But …?"

"I believe Snape only agreed to do this Unbreakable Curse to keep his head under cover," Stacy slowly said, knowing that this was something Harry didn't want to hear. "I mean, he is pretty much being a double agent really."

"The only question is; which side is he really on?" said Harry.

"That is something I believe only Dumbledore knows," Stacy said, sighing a little, proving to not be much helpful with her answer, even if it is pretty much the truth.

Shaun started whimpering and gumming his fist.

"And I believe someone is hungry," Stacy than said.

Harry wasn't expecting for Stacy to lift her shirt up, within seconds Shaun was suckling on his mother's breast. Stacy saw the stun on Harry's face and gave a small smile.

"It's natural Harry," she said.

"I know … it's just … I've never … I've never seen …" Harry stumbled with his words.

"No, I don't think you would have," said Stacy.

"Do it hurt when he's … you know?"

Stacy couldn't help but be a little amused by Harry's curiosity.

"No," said Stacy.

"I was wondering where you had disappeared to," said a voice from behind Harry. Harry turned around and Remus had entered. Harry couldn't help but notice a slight sparkle of pride on Remus's eye when he looked over at Shaun for the brief few seconds. "Actually, it's a good thing that we did catch you alone Harry, as we would like to ask you something."

"Sure," said Harry, wondering what the question was going to be.

Remus shut the door.

"This is probably a big decision. So I'll just come out and ask," he said.

Stacy looked up at Remus for a moment, knowing, as it had been talked over and both agreed to it.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Would you like to be Shaun's Godfather?" Remus asked.

Harry stood practically bolted to the spot.

"I … I'd be honoured," he said, truthfully, "But why me?"

"Because we trust you, Harry, and believe that you are perfect, in a word, for the role," Remus explained, Stacy had that small smile on her face again, she had finished feeding Shaun and was rubbing his back to stop indigestion and heart-burn and all of that.

"What else can I say, except yes," said Harry, still rather surprised to have been asked, but flattered that it was him they chose for the role as Shaun's Godfather. "But I thought you were going to place your friend Tori and her husband as …"

Stacy's face kind of fell at the mention of this, Harry knew by that look something had happened.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Tori and her family were discovered in a forest not far from the border of Scotland and Wales just before Shaun was born. They were on their way to see me. Death Eater knew who they were, I don't know how, but they were waiting. Werewolves killed Shiro, while Death Eaters tortured Tori and Raiden before killing them too," Stacy managed to explain.

Out of simple instinct, Remus took Shaun from Stacy and let her walk out of the room; most likely place she would end up is the bathroom. Harry was stunned and looked at Remus.

"Stacy only just found out three days ago," Remus answered the silent question that Harry was pretty much asking with his expression. "Her other friend, Alison, hasn't been able to speak to her, I can only put it down as grieving, I'm hoping that Allie and Stacy do talk things over. But that wasn't the only discovery. Ashley, Stacy's mother, was with them. She was going swing by to meet her new grandson."

"How did they know?" Harry asked.

Remus shook his head. "I don't know how they knew about their association with Stacy, but it was pretty much showing just how welcome Stacy is with her technological ways. At least that's what I'm putting the theory on."

Harry didn't know what to say from this and he couldn't dare to bring himself to ask such a stupid question like, 'will Stacy be all right?' But it was clear, this War was hitting on everyone.


	12. Passing Days

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Alpha 2 Omega, Sailor Hecate, Marissa, Maoni and Lilith Kayden for your reviews.

Chapter Twelve

Passing Days

"Are you all right?" Remus asked later on that night, as he slipped in next to his wife, who had her back facing towards him and had a glum look on her face.

"I will be, it's just taking so slow as to let it fully sink in," Stacy said, her voice slightly choked up.

Remus had placed his arms around Stacy and firmed his embrace around her.

"I know what you're going through," he soothed, "Everyone who is in this house has lost a loved one."

"I still keep expecting one of mum's letters to show up or for Tori to pop up and say 'hi' over the MSN …"

"Stacy," Remus said, getting her to roll on to her back and look at him, "I understand fully on just how devastating it can be to lose the ones you love. I know, I've been there, I've lost my parents and my three friends whom I've known since school.

"But the one thing I am absolutely glad to know is that I have such support around me, from you, the Weasleys, everyone whom has deemed me as their friend or other. I wouldn't even have a clue on what I would have done if I didn't have you in my life."

"But I miss them so much," said Stacy.

"Just like how I miss the ones I held dear," Remus softly said, looking deeply into her eyes. "But I know that they would want me to stay strong and I can tell that is what your mother and Tori would want for you to be."

Stacy nodded a little. There was silence for a moment.

"You're wrong you know," Stacy then said.

Remus frowned a little. "Wrong over what?" he asked.

"When you said that everyone in this house has lost a loved one," said Stacy. "There is one person who hasn't lost anyone."

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"Shaun," said Stacy. "He may have lost his grandmother, but he hasn't lost us."

Remus understood where she was coming from and gave a faint smile, before lowering and kissing her on the lips.

"Speaking of which, we should start getting some sleep before our one and only son wakes up," he said.

"Mmhmm," said Stacy, with a small nod of agreement.



Christmas morning had brought in a chilling sunlight and everyone was up before eight thirty.

Just before everyone was to sit down for lunch however, the most unlikely visitors had arrived.

"Percy!" Mrs Weasley cried. She was mixed between tears and joy just to see her son. "Oh, hello Minister," she added.

Percy Weasley felt very stiff about being here.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Weasley," Minister Scrimgeour said with some degree of politeness. "Percy here wished to see his family for this festive season."

Stacy got her first look at this Weasley whom she had never met before. He was tall, thin and had the usual Weasley red hair, and upon his face was a pair of gold, horn rimmed glasses and his robes was of sheer elegance.

"Mr Potter, can I have a word with you, please?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Hello, here's the real reason why they're here," Stacy muttered to Remus, watching Harry leave the kitchen to join the Minister outside.

"He's been after Harry for quite some time," Remus told her, shifting Shaun so that he had at least one hand to be able to use.

"What do you mean 'for quite some time'," said Stacy, "I thought he's been after Harry since summer."

"Well, you know what I mean," said Remus.

Stacy nodded a little.



"When will we know if Shaun has the gene or not?" Stacy asked.

It was New Years Eve and it will be the first full moon of the lunar cycle.

"We won't know until he's at least two years of age," Remus told her.

Stacy raised her eyebrows. "You just gave the terrible twos a whole new meaning," she joked.

Remus chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"At least Shaun will be safe and Wolfsbane Potions won't harm him in any way," he told her in an assuring voice.

Stacy smiled. "At least it kind of gives you a good excuse to have father-son quality time," she said, smiling.

"It does, doesn't it?" said Remus.

They then heard whimpers. They waited for a moment, just to see if Shaun was fussing. But these weren't fussy cries, these were 'come and tend to me' cries.

"I'll get him," Remus offered.

Stacy nodded.



Two days later, Stacy had to go back to Hogwarts; Remus would join her in two days time when she is to go back into the classroom. McGonagall greeted her when she arrived in her office, via floo.

"The Headmaster has asked me to show you to where you would be staying," said McGonagall, her eyes softened when she saw the almost one-month-old baby.

"Thank you, Professor," said Stacy.

McGonagall stood up and led her out of the office. Stacy believed the Deputy Headmistress was taking her around the corridors that didn't have any students in them. But then again, the students who were on holidays weren't due to arrive till the next day, so it was very easy to get around without being noticed.

They reached statue of a gargoyle on the second floor.

"All you need is a password to enter," said McGonagall.

Stacy gave a small nod.

"Kosciusko," she said to the gargoyle and once the password had been spoken, it moved back a little, and then shifted to the left, revealing a passage way that was lit with torches.

"I'd come in with you, but I have some duties that need to be taken care of," said McGonagall.

"Thank you, Professor," said Stacy.

McGonagall gave a smile before leaving Stacy to step into the passageway and walk along it. It wasn't a long passage way, it led her to an archway and through it she was seeing an almost replica of the living room back at the farmhouse.

She had a look through and liked what she saw, from the similar kitchen and dining room. The only difference was the bedrooms and bathroom where all just off a hallway in between the living room and dining room.

"I believe this is as good as it's going to get," Stacy said, looking down at her son and gave a smile.

Shaun just stared up at her with his blue eyes and gummed on his fists.



"Hi Stacy," said Ron, "Didn't see you yesterday."

"No, you wouldn't have, I was in my new quarters with Shaun," Stacy told him.

It was the first day back for the students to be in class, though since it was a Monday Harry, Ron and Stacy all had their free break, while Hermione would be going off to Ancient Runes once breakfast is over.

"Where is Shaun now?" Harry asked.

"He's with Remus," said Stacy.

"Isn't it a full moon?" Ron asked.

"Um, its daytime Ron, and Remus will be leaving around six o'clock," Stacy told him.

"Can we check out where you're staying?" Ron asked. "Also, Hermione hasn't seen Shaun yet."

"I'm sure I'll meet him before the day is out," said Hermione, not at all worried over it.

When the bell went, Hermione went to class and Stacy led Harry and Ron to the gargoyle. Remus was sitting on the couch with Shaun, feeding him a bottle, when he caught sight of them.

"Hello Harry, Ron," he said, smiling. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Harry and Ron both grinned.

"Free break," said Ron.

Remus nodded, he had almost forgotten that the sixth and seven years had free breaks between their lessons. There was a wet sort of sound of Shaun pulling away from the teat of the bottle, causing Remus to look down and take the bottle away from the full baby.

He put the bottle on the table and shortly had Shaun 'sitting up' a little and rubbed his back. Shaun, instead of just burping, spat up, it was luck that Remus had a bib to catch this.

Ron made a slight face at this.

"Why do babies do that?" he just had to ask.

"Too much in the stomach perhaps," said Remus, cleaning the 'spew' with the bib. "Just means he can't be moved around too much."

Stacy took the spew covered bib, as Remus set Shaun back into a sort of lying position. Harry, Ron and Stacy stayed in the quarters until they had to go down to Potions Class, where they met up with Hermione.

"And I thought you had dropped out," Draco snidely spoke up.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "You wish," she muttered.

Slughorn entered and the class began.


	13. Peeved and TryOuts

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Maoni and Lilith Kayden for your reviews.

Chapter Thirteen

Peeved and Try-Outs

Stacy learnt of Harry needing to get something from Professor Slughorn when he had come back from his lesson with Professor Dumbledore. Or rather, she learnt this the next day at least with Ron, as Hermione just could not stand to be in the same room as Ron at the moment; Stacy knew it was because of Lavender Brown being with him.

"What on Earth are Horcruxes?" Stacy asked, frowning a little.

"You don't know?" Harry asked.

"I don't know either, Harry," said Ron, shaking his head a little.

Harry couldn't help but look a little disappointed.

"Sorry Harry," said Stacy.

Soon they were back in the Potions class.

"It's a shame that the Prince won't be able to help you much with this, Harry," Hermione said brightly. "You have to understand the principles involved this time. No short cuts or cheats!"

Stacy frowned at Hermione.

"Haven't I told you to get over it?" Stacy quietly hissed at her. "For God's sake, you can't have every single piece of glory."

"But what you and Harry were doing with your little books was cheating," said Hermione, keeping her ground.

"It was not!" Stacy snipped, "You're just saying that because you can't stand having the crown being placed on to somebody else. Face it, Hermione, I just dare you to do that Draught of the Living Dead Potion from my book, follow all the instructions, even the little notes Remus has placed and tell me then if Harry and I were cheating."

Hermione stared at Stacy for a moment. "We have work to do," she then said stiffly, before turning to her cauldron and began to work on her antidote for the poison she had.

Stacy shook her head with disbelief and began to work on her own. Yet, unsurprisingly, Hermione's face still struck anger when Harry presented a bezoar and turning out that Harry had it correct. Stacy wanted nothing more than to simply slap Hermione over on the back of her head.

"Good luck, Harry," Stacy said to Harry, she was the only one out of the three who did wish him luck, as Ron was rather annoyed about Harry 'not getting him a bezoar too.

The three went to the library, it wasn't long before Harry arrived and told them what happened. Neither Ron nor Hermione were sympathetic to the disastrous interview. Hermione was still seething at the way Harry triumphed with out doing the work 'properly', while Ron was resentful that Harry hadn't slipped him a bezoar, too.

Stacy was the only one who did show sympathy.

"Better luck next time Harry," she told him, "Don't worry, you'll get it in time."

Harry seemed glad that someone had said something encouraging.



February arrived and the snow had all melted, leaving the ground to be all muddy and extremely wet, it wouldn't surprise Stacy in the least if Shaun were to go out and start playing in it of when he become a lot older. She was just beaming because Shaun decided to show his first official smile that morning and it was just perfect.

It was a Saturday and the sixth-years were going to have their first Apparition lesson. Stacy, Harry and Hermione noticed straight away that the tables had disappeared. They could see that it was a rather gloomy and rainy day out, as the enchanted ceiling was showing off the dark clouds that were hanging above and the freezing looking rain that was shooting down from it.

McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout were all waiting with a small wizard, whom was, obviously, their Apparition Instructor. The man was colourless with wispy hair and transparent eyebrows and he looked as though a gust of wind could simply blow him over.

"Good morning," said the small wizard, when all the students had arrived and the Head of Houses had called for quiet. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be you Ministry Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition test in this time –"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" Professor McGonagall barked.

"- by which time, many of you may be ready to take your test," Twycross continued.

"As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The Headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasise that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try.

"I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

The students separated and stood with five feet before them, some needed the Professors to make sure they were in the distance told. Stacy suddenly caught sight of Harry, swiftly moving over to where Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were.

'Where is he going?' she wondered.

Then Twycross spoke up, saying 'thank you' as he pulled out his wand and waved it. Old-fashioned wooden hoops instantly appeared in front of every student.

"The important things to remember when Apparating are the three Ds!" said Twycross. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation!

"Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired _destination_," Twycross continued. "In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Stacy looked at the hoop that was in front of her, and then simply stared on through the inner of it.

"Step two," said Twycross, "focus your _determination_ to occupy the visualised space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"

Stacy just continued to stare and was trying all her might just to focus this 'determination' she was supposed to have.

"Step three," Twycross called, "and only when I give the command … turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness. Moving with _deliberation_! On my command, now … one … two … THREE!"

Stacy spun on the spot and completely lost her balance and fell straight on to her backside on the hard ground. She was glad she wasn't the only one who lost balance or 'screwed up' to put it mildly.

'I am so glad I am not pregnant,' Stacy couldn't help but think.

The second attempt wasn't any better. Susan Bones from Hufflepuff screeched when she saw that her left leg was still standing where she had started. Stacy's heart skipped when she saw that. Then Twycross went on to saying about Splinching and the three Ds again, before showing exactly what they had to do.

Susan's Splinching was the only thing that was interesting that happened through out the class.

"How did you do?" Ron asked Harry, as he and Stacy hurried over to Harry. "I think I felt something last time I tried – a kind of tingling in my feet."

"I expect your trainers are too small, Won-Won," said a voice from behind them, and Hermione stalked past, smirking.

Stacy frowned at her.

"I didn't feel anything," said Harry.

"See you guys later," said Stacy, her cheeks were a little pink.

"You all right?" Ron asked her.

"I'm fine," Stacy replied with her teeth clenched. She turned around and hurried away. She was glad to reached the gargoyle and spoke the password to get into the quarters.

"How'd it go?" Remus asked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Stacy answered, blushing a little, her hands were over her breasts. "I just need to change."

She dashed to the bedroom and was glad to take off the top half of her robes.

"What happened?" Remus asked, who was standing at the doorway.

"I started leaking just as the lesson was ten minutes from finishing," said Stacy. "Thank god for black."

Stacy stared down at her dripping nipples, rather peeved, this wasn't the first time this has happened either, and each time she was glad she was wearing her robes to cover the leakage.

"Shaun is sleeping and I highly doubt he's going to be hungry now," said Remus, seeing the irritation in his wife's expression.

"Looks like I'm going to have to drain them a little," Stacy muttered.

She knew what had to be done and went out to do just that.


	14. In the Hospital Wing

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Fourteen

In the Hospital Wing

The days went by and Ron's seventeenth birthday had arrived. However, it wasn't until around one in the afternoon before Stacy heard that Ron had wound up in the Hospital Wing from Remus.

"Is he all right?" Stacy asked, putting down her quill and turning away from her Transfigurations homework.

"He's unconscious at the moment," Remus told her.

"What happened?"

Remus could see the worry on Stacy's face. She's all ready lost one of her friends, she didn't want to lose another one so soon.

"Apparently there was poison in the drink Professor Slughorn had given to him," Remus told her. "The Professor wasn't aware that his bottle of oak-matured mead had been spiked. It was luck Harry shoved a bezoar in his mouth."

"Will he be all right?" Stacy asked.

"Madam Pomfrey is with him, Arthur and Molly are being notified now," Remus told her. "But it appears that you and the others have to wait awhile, the nurse isn't letting anyone else in at this present stage. Not even Ginny."

Stacy gave a slight nod.



It wasn't until eight o'clock before Madam Pomfrey would let Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Stacy in to see Ron. Fred and George hadn't arrived until ten minutes later.

"All in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays," said Fred.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," said George, grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting beside Ginny.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he'd be conscious," said Fred.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him –" said George.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked, looking up.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said Fred, gloomily. "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff any more … but never mind that now."

He drew up a chair beside Harry and looked at Ron's pale face.

"Hoe exactly did it happen, Harry?"

Harry explained.

"Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so … keep taking Essence of Rue …"

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar," said George in a low voice.

Stacy was sitting beside Hermione, whom had let an almost inaudible sniff.

"I like to know how Slughorn's drink got spiked in the first place," said Stacy, looking from Ron's face to the others.

"He could've tried to give it to Harry," said Fred, "As in put something into the drink and accidentally gave it to Ron."

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" Stacy asked.

"I dunno," said Fred, "but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there? The 'Chosen One' and all that?"

"So you think Slughorn is a Death Eater?" said Ginny.

"Anything's possible," said Fred darkly.

"He could've been under the Imperius Curse," said George.

"Or he could be innocent," said Ginny. "The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?" asked George.

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," said Harry. "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And … and maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore."

"But you said Slughorn was planning on giving the bottle to Dumbledore," said Ginny. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," said Hermione, speaking for the first time in hours and sounding as though she had a bad head-cold. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something tasty for himself."

"Er-my-nee," Ron croaked unexpectedly from between them.

They all fell silent, watching him anxiously, but after muttering incomprehensibly for a moment he merely started snoring.

"I got to get back to my quarters," Stacy said.

But before she could make a move, the dormitory door flew open, making them all jump: Hagrid came striding towards them, his hair rain-flecked, his bearskin coat flapping behind him, a crossbow in his hand, leaving a trail of muddy dolphin-sized footprints all over the floor.

"Bin in the Forest all day," he panted. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him – didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," said Harry. "They say he'll be okay."

"Who is Aragog?" Stacy asked.

"No more than seven visitors at a time!" Madam Pomfrey said hurrying out of her office, before Hagrid or Harry could answer her.

"Hagrid makes seven," said George.

"Oh … yes …" said Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have been counting Hagrid as several people due to his vastness. To cover her confusion she hurried off to clear up his muddy footprints with her wand.

"I don' believe this," said Hagrid, hoarsely, shaking his giant shaggy head as he stared down at Ron. "Jus' don' believe it … look at him lyin' there … who'd want ter hurt him, eh?"

"That's just what we were discussing," said Harry. "We don't know."

"Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, could they?" Hagrid asked, a little anxiously. "Firs' Katie, now Ron …"

"I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team," said George.

"Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've got away with it," said Fred, fairly.

"Well, I don't think it's Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks," Hermione quietly spoke up.

"How'd you figure that out?" Stacy asked her.

"Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course," Hermione added broodingly, "that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many they finish off before they actually reach their victim."

Before anybody could respond to this, the dormitory doors opened again and Mr and Mrs Weasley hurried up the ward. They had done no more than satisfy themselves that Ron would make a full recovery on their last visit to the ward: now Mrs Weasley seized hold of Harry and hugged him very tightly.

"Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar," she sobbed. "Oh, Harry, what can we say? You save Ginny … you saved Arthur … now you've saved Ron …"

"Don't be … I didn't …" Harry muttered awkwardly.

Stacy watched this and heard Mr Weasley talking. Then Madam Pomfrey reminded them that there were only supposed to be seven visitors. Stacy, Harry, Hermione and Hagrid all decided to leave, leaving Ron with his family.

"I'll see you later," said Stacy.

"Okay," said Harry.

"Goodnight, Stacy," said Hermione.

"Night," said Stacy.

Stacy left Harry, Hermione and Hagrid and made her way to the quarters.

"Everything well, I guess?" Remus asked, when Stacy entered.

"Everything will be," said Stacy, with a slight smile. "Ron's family, or well, his parents, Fred, George and Ginny, are with him."

Remus nodded and went over to her.

"You my girl look as though you need some sleep," he said.

Stacy nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning," said Remus, "I was supposed to be at the house an hour ago."

"Sorry," said Stacy.

Remus shook his head a little. "Think nothing of it," he said, before pecking her cheek. "Shaun's just been placed down for sleep, it'll be a while before he wakes up again – knowing our young son."

Stacy nodded.

Remus gave Stacy another kiss on the cheek before going over to the fireplace.

"See you soon," he said, taking some floo powder and called "The farmhouse" and was within minutes disappearing into the flames.

Stacy looked at the fireplace for a moment, before she zoned back in to reality and went to get herself changed to go to bed and went to bed.


	15. Random Words

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Marissa, Sailor Hecate and Lilith Kayden for your reviews.

Chapter Fifteen

Random Words

When Ron got out of the Hospital Wing, he, Harry, Hermione and Stacy were on their way to the Great Hall, they were met up with Luna Lovegood.

"Hi Luna," said Stacy.

"Hello," Luna said brightly, "I was told to give you this, Harry."

She pulled out a small roll of parchment.

"Thanks," said Harry, taking it.

"Nice commentary last match," Ron said to Luna, referring to the recent Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you," said Luna, with a vague smile. "Everyone says I was dreadful."

"No, I'm serious," said Ron, earnestly. "I can't remember enjoying commentary more!"

Luna beamed at this, before walking away.

"You know, she's grown on me, Luna," said Ron. "A little insane, but it's in a good –"

Ron stopped in his tracks. Lavender Brown was standing at the foot of the marble staircase looking thunderous.

"Hi," he said, nervously.

"C'mon," Harry muttered to Hermione and Stacy, and they hurried past, though they kind of heard Lavender say, "Why didn't you tell me you were getting out today? And why was _she_ with you?"

Hermione seemed to be in a rather good mood after that.

"Told you the relationship wasn't going to last," Stacy muttered to Hermione, later on that day, before she went off to find Remus.

Stacy found him outside with Tonks.

"He is adorable," Stacy heard Tonks say, and saw that Shaun was in her arms.

"Hi Tonks," said Stacy.

Tonks turned her head and saw Stacy moving over and stopping next to Remus.

"Hello Stacy," said Tonks, once again, Stacy noticed that flash of envy coming just briefly forwards.

"How've you been?" Stacy asked her.

"I've been all right, I guess," Tonks answered, "Busy patrolling around the school and around it."

Stacy nodded, knowing that the school was being guarded by an align of Aurors. Some of which are members of the Order.

"I better get going," Tonks then said, passing Shaun over to Remus. "I have things to do."

She turned and left before either Remus or Stacy could say anything.

"What is wrong with Tonks?" Stacy asked. "Every time she looks at me her expression isn't as cheerful as it was a split second before hand."

"We should walk, while we talk," Remus suggested.

Stacy nodded.

"Tonks is jealous of you because of one thing," Remus spoke, as they started walking towards the lake.

"What is she jealous of me for?" Stacy asked.

"Because you are my wife," Remus answered, "And you're the one who produced our son."

Stacy was silent for a moment; it did make sense, now that she thought about it.

"Tonks wanted to be the one with you, didn't she?" Stacy summed up.

"Yes," Remus put it simply. "Though she didn't need to tell me, in fact, she never told me. I could just see it in her body language and the way she looks at you."

"I guess if it wasn't for the werewolf law, it would've been a chance for that happening," Stacy quietly said.

Remus placed his free arm around her. "Perhaps," he said, "but even then, we wouldn't actually know what would've been. First of all, if it wasn't for the law, I wouldn't have you in my life and Shaun would certainly be out of existence."

"Guess in another world that is what is happening," Stacy said.

Remus knew of Stacy's slight beliefs in the possibility of parallel worlds.

"Perhaps," he quietly said. "But let this be known," he continued, "You are my wife and I wouldn't trade you for anything. That goes the same with Shaun. You are my family and I love you dearly."

He pressed his lips on the top of her head and they continued to walk towards the lake.



Stacy soon learnt, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione that Aragog had died and Hagrid had asked them to come on down to be with him.

"As much as I like Hagrid, I cannot go," said Stacy.

A pair of girls past them.

"It isn't Lavender," Hermione impatiently said when Ron ducked behind her.

"Cool," said Ron. "Blimey, they don't look happy, do they?"

"They're the Montgomery sisters and of course they don't look happy, didn't you hear what happened to their little brother?" said Hermione.

"I'm losing track of what's happening to everyone's relatives to be honest," said Ron.

"Their brother was attacked by a werewolf," Stacy quietly said. "He was five years old and … he died."

"They sometimes kill," said Ron, looking unusually grave now. "I've heard of it happening when the werewolf gets carried away."

"What was the werewolf's name?" Harry quickly asked.

"Well, the rumour is that it was that Fenrir Greyback," Hermione answered.

"The one who attacked Remus," said Harry, angrily.

"Fenrir likes to attack children," Stacy quietly said, she knew Remus's story with his encounter with Fenrir Greyback.

"You've got to get that memory, Harry," said Hermione. "It's all about stopping Voldemort, isn't it? These dreadful things that are happening are all down to him …"

The bell rang overhead in the castle and both Hermione and Ron jumped to their feet, looking terrified.

"You'll do fine," said Harry.

"Good luck," said Stacy.

"Thanks," said Hermione, before she and Ron hurried off to meet the others who were to go for their Apparition test.

"We better get to class," said Stacy to Harry.

Harry nodded and they went to Potions. There were only four in the class room that afternoon, Harry, Stacy, Ernie Macmillan and Draco Malfoy.

"All too young to Apparate just yet?" said Slughorn genially. "Not turned seventeen yet?"

They shook their heads.

"Ah well," said Slughorn, cheerfully, "as we're so few, we'll do something _fun_. I want you all to brew me up something amusing!"

"That sounds good, sir," said Ernie, sycophantically, rubbing his hands together. Malfoy, on the other hand, did not crack a smile.

"What do you mean something 'amusing'?" he asked irritably.

"Oh, surprise me," Slughorn airily replied.

Stacy opened her book and looked up a potion that she thought looked interesting enough to try and went straight to it.

Come the end of the class Stacy left, Slughorn was very pleased with her brew of _Loki's Laughing Potion_.

"Even though it can be rather dangerous when taken in a large dosage, it does help if taken in a very small quantity, almost like the Felix Felicis, only instead of giving luck, it will allow the drinker have a few hours of pure laughing at the right time and it generally makes one feel better, especially if they've had a bad day," Slughorn said.

Stacy grinned and whispered good luck to Harry before leaving. However, as it turns out Harry didn't get a chance to speak to Slughorn, and unfortunately Ron had failed his Apparition test, while Hermione had passed.

Harry knew the only thing left was to take a very small dose of his Felix Felicis potion.

"Good luck, Harry," Stacy said, before she had to leave the common room.

"Thanks," said Harry.

Stacy was soon walking away from the Gryffindor tower and making her way to her quarters. Because Remus had something to do for the Order, McGonagall opted to help look after Shaun for the time Stacy had to be away. So it was no surprise to see the Deputy Headmistress sitting at the dining room table, doing what appeared to be marking.

"I take it you had no trouble," said Stacy, with a smile.

"No," said McGonagall, looking up. "One very easy child I've ever had the pleasure of looking after."

Stacy couldn't help but feel proud to hear that.

"Thank you, Minerva," she said, taking a seat opposite to McGonagall. Since they weren't in a classroom or in front of any students, Stacy was allowed to call McGonagall by her first name.

"No trouble, Anastasia," said McGonagall, smiling. "I was going to check on him before you arrived, actually."

"I can do that, Minerva," said Stacy.

McGonagall nodded. "If you need anyone to watch young Shaun again, please ask."

"I will," said Stacy.

After another five minutes of exchanging words, McGonagall left and Stacy went to check on Shaun. Shaun was lying on his back, sleeping peacefully in his cot. Stacy gently brushed her finger against Shaun's smooth, soft cheek and leaned to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Pleasant dreams my son," she whispered. "Mummy will always love you."

Shaun didn't stir, he just continued to sleep.


	16. Winning and Tears

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Lilith Kayden and Sailor Hecate for your reviews.

Chapter Sixteen

Winning and Tears

Days passed on by and the unexpected happened, Harry used a spell called '_Sectumsempra_' on Malfoy, and as a result, Malfoy wound up in the Hospital Wing, while Harry wound up having detention for every Saturday until the end of the school year.

Hermione went on to lecture Harry, but Stacy pretty much told her to drop it, as did Ron, but Hermione still did so, only to have Harry to tell her she was wrong about the Half-Blood Prince.

"Look, I'm not defending what I did!" Harry said quickly to Hermione and the others. "I wish I hadn't done it, and not just because I've got a dozen detentions. You know I wouldn't've used a spell like that, not even on Malfoy, but you can't blame the Prince, he hadn't written 'Try this out, it's really good' – he was just making notes for himself, wasn't he, not for anyone else …"

"Are you telling me," said Hermione, "that you're going to go back –"

"And get the book? Yeah, I am," Harry said forcefully. "Listen without the Prince I'd never won the Felix Felicis. I'd never have known how to save Ron from the poisoning, I'd never have –"

"- got a reputation fro Potion brilliance you don't deserve," Hermione nastily said.

"Give it up, Hermione!" Ginny spoke up.

Stacy frowned deeply at Hermione.



Because of Harry's detention, he had to miss out on the final Quidditch game.

"We'll tell you what happens," said Stacy, come morning of the match.

Harry gave a simple nod.

Soon Hermione, Stacy and Remus were soon sitting in the Quidditch stands with the rest of the school, except for Harry and Professor Snape, of course.

"It's a shame Harry couldn't be here," said Remus.

"Mmm," said Stacy, shifting Shaun a little.

The Gryffindor players and the Ravenclaw players walked out on to the pitch and two houses cheered for their team.

"Welcome to the final game of the season, Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw," spoke out the commentator, Ernie Macmillan. "As you can see the players have just marched out on to the field and are to mound their brooms."

The fourteen players all climbed upon their brooms and kicked off from the ground and rose up into the air.

"Madam Hooch realises the Bludgers, followed by the Golden Snitch. She picks up the Quaffle and … she tosses it up … and Dean Thomas is the first to grab the Quaffle for the Gryffindor team and is speeding towards the goals … and it's a goal!"

The Gryffindors roared with pride.

The game just kept playing, Ravenclaw scored a number of goals, but Ron was doing a perfect job of stopping that Quaffle from getting on through.

"He has grown a hell of a lot more better than before," Stacy couldn't help but comment.

The Gryffindors Chasers just kept pounding that red Quaffle through on their end and then everyone saw Ginny and Cho zooming on by. Ginny was literally pulling down the speed and her right arm was stretched right out, as was Cho's left. They were neck and neck, and just as Cho looked to have been able to get forwards, Ginny closed her hand and slammed on the 'breaks' and held her hand up.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Ernie calls out.

The cheers and the shouts and the roars just came on flowing through from the Gryffindors. Unfortunately this didn't help, as Shaun started crying from this.

"I think we better leave," Stacy said to Remus.

"I'll take him, you go celebrate with your friends," Remus told her, taking Shaun from her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Remus, "I'll see you later."

Stacy gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going off with Hermione. Remus walked back towards the castle, with Shaun, whom had calmed down significantly since before, he knew Stacy was still back at the grounds, congratulating Ron and Ginny.

Remus looked down at Shaun. He thought about Stacy, she was an excellent mother, but she was still young and he couldn't seem to face depriving her of having some kind of good time, especially since Gryffindor did just won the Quidditch Cup and as tradition the house always celebrated.

"Looks like it's going to be just you and me for a while," Remus said to Shaun, peering down at him.

Shaun just made a hiccup sort of sound and stared straight up at his father.



Well, as it turns out, Ginny and Harry had wound up being together, much to Ron's approval. May merged over into June and the weather, even though still rather gloomy, looked a lot brighter than it had days before.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep," Ron pointed out to Stacy, when he, Harry, Hermione and Ginny entered Stacy's quarters.

"Is it that obvious?" Stacy said. "I am so glad it's Saturday, Shaun was up all night … he's just started to teeth."

"Where is Remus?" Harry asked.

"He's asleep," Stacy said.

"We can leave if you want us to," said Hermione.

"No, you're all right," said Stacy, shaking her head a little.

"I could ask mum if she knows anything about soothing Shaun over his teething if you want," Ginny offered.

"That would be wonderful," said Stacy, with a flicker of a smile.

Then there was the sound of wails coming from the hallway. Stacy sighed.

"Make yourselves comfortable," she said, "I'll be right back."

Stacy dashed off to get Shaun. She somehow knew that her young son just wasn't going to go back to sleep. She picked him up and held him close and made 'shh' sounds that were to sound soothing.

"Mummy's here," she said, "It's all right, sweetie."

Stacy carried Shaun out to the living room, where everyone else was sitting.

"I'll be happy when he does get to sleep," said Stacy, "Might have to check with Pomfrey if she has anything."

"May I hold him?" Harry asked.

"Sure," said Stacy.

She placed the crying six-month-old into Harry's arms. Unfortunately, it didn't stop Shaun from letting out his cries of pain.

"Perhaps you could try giving him a bottle," Hermione tried to offer some form of help.

"He won't be hungry," said a tired sounding voice. Remus had just entered the room. "Hello everyone."

"Man, you look worse than Stacy," said Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione frowned.

Remus shook his head at this. Harry could only look at Shaun with this unknown sympathy.

"I remember when James had bags under his eyes after weeks of you crying from your teething, Harry," Remus said, sitting down in the empty armchair next to where Harry was sitting on the couch.

Harry didn't know what to say about that little information.

"I'm taking him to Pomfrey," said Stacy.

Remus let her do so.

"Makes you wonder just how painful it is for him," he muttered.

"Well, considering that the tooth is cutting throw the gum, it's probably like his mouth is on fire," Hermione said.

"Did you get that from your parents?" Ron asked, remembering that Hermione's parents were dentists.

"Yes, and it was nothing to do with them being dentists, either," said Hermione.

"And this is just his first teething," said Remus.

"Shaun will be fine," Hermione assured him.

"I know he will, I just can't stand seeing him in pain," Remus truthfully said.

"I don't think any parent does," said Ron.

Stacy soon came back, with Shaun fast asleep in her arms.

"Madam Pomfrey used a little bit of this cream on the area (presenting a small clear tub with extremely pale blue potion cream) and it worked," she said. "He fell asleep on the way here."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Cuddlepie Potion Cream," said Stacy, "Apparently easy to make."

"At least he's resting," said Remus.

"We'll leave now, if you like," Hermione offered.

"Yeah, you look like you all need to rest," said Ron.

Remus and Stacy allowed the four to leave the quarters. Stacy went and placed the exhausted six-month-old down in his cot, and then she and Remus went to their own room to get some much needed sleep.


	17. The Fight at Hogwarts

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Alpha 2 Omega, Maoni, Sailor Hecate and Lilith Kayden for your reviews.

Notice: To those who may not have read the notice on my profile. I am disabling the anonymous reviewer for a while. I won't be disabling it till the five chapter of the next story is up, so is to give you some time to allow the message to sink in. I am doing this because I am sick of those who haven't the guts to leave a contact whenever they have left a critique comment. I don't mind getting critiques but I hate it when people 'forget' to place their contacts on their comments. It just shows how cowardly some people are, so for those who have accounts, looks like you're going to have to use them for a while, until I put the anonymous back on, which won't be for a few months.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The Fight at Hogwarts

"Where'd Harry go?" Stacy asked when she entered the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny and Ron.

"He went to see Dumbledore," said Ginny.

"Oh right, another lesson probably," said Stacy, setting Shaun so that he was lying comfortably in her arms.

Ginny and Ron nodded.

"What about Hermione?"

"She's in the library," said Ron.

"So where is Remus?" Ginny asked.

"He's around somewhere," said Stacy.

Ginny shortly left the common room, while Hermione entered.

"Thought you were in the library," said Stacy.

"I was," said Hermione.

"Find anything interesting?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, though I'm going to wait until Harry gets back," said Hermione.

Stacy nodded.

It wasn't until about another twenty or so minutes before Harry had arrived.

"What does Dumbledore want?" Hermione said at once. "Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Harry, shortly, as he rushed past them and dashed upstairs. He sped back down the stairs and over to them.

"I haven't got much time," he panted, "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen …"

Harry told them where he was going and why.

"… so you see what this means," Harry finished. "Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. _No, listen to me!_" he hissed angrily, as both Ron and Hermione showed every sign of interrupting, Stacy didn't even dare to speak up. "I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here –" He shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hand. "You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape, too. Use anyone who you can rustle up from the DA. Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it – but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?"

"Harry –" Hermione began; her eyes huge with fear.

"I haven't got time to argue," said Harry, curtly. "Take this as well –" He thrust a pair of socks into Ron's hands.

"Thanks," said Ron. "Er – why do I need socks?"

"You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say goodbye to her for me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting –"

"No!" said Hermione, as Ron unwrapped the tiny little bottle of golden potion, looking awestruck. "We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?"

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry. "I want to you lot are okay … and don't look like that, Hermione, I'll see you later …"

Harry was then making his way out of the common room, leaving Ron, Hermione and Stacy with expressions of worry.

Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said, putting the tip on the parchment and then Map of the castle appeared. Hermione looked at the remainder of the Felix Felicis.

"Guess we ought to do what Harry asked us," she said.

Stacy nodded. Hermione uncorked the bottle. She bit her bottom lip for a little bit, then placed it to her lips and took the tiniest little bit, then past it over to Ron.

"I'm getting Ginny to come on down," she said.

Ron and Stacy nodded. Ron took his small share of the potion and Ginny came down, Hermione close behind her.

"Take your share Ginny," Stacy told her.

Ginny was a little unsure, but did so, before giving the rest to Stacy. However, Stacy looked at the rest of the liquid, there was about a millimetre or something left in the bottle. She looked down at Shaun, who was looking straight up at her with his eyes of blue. Stacy carefully tipped the bottle and gently got her son to drink it.

"Didn't Harry -" Ron went to say.

"I believe Shaun will need it more than I would," Stacy simply said over him. "I'm going to go and find Remus and perhaps with him being alert with what is going on …"

"Luna and Neville aren't far from here," said Ron, looking at the Map. "We will all leave here and grab them."

The girls all nodded and hurried to get out of the Gryffindor common room. Just like Ron had said, Neville and Luna were both walking in two corridors away from them.

"Neville! Luna!" Ron called.

Both turned around and faced them. Straight off Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Stacy told them what was going on.

"Stacy is going to find Lupin, and we need to keep an eye on Snape," said Ron.

"Luna and I can do that," said Hermione, "While the rest of you can go and find Malfoy."

Everyone agreed to this and at once they went into the directions of which they needed. Stacy decided to try the quarters first.

"Remus!" she called for him.

He wasn't in here. Stacy looked down at Shaun.

"I believe that you need to stay in your cot for a while," she told him.

She went and placed Shaun in his cot and conjured a dummy and placed it into his mouth.

"Mummy loves you very much," she told him, as she placed a kiss upon her son's forehead.

Stacy knew Shaun would be safer in here than what he would've if he were in her arms. She then turned and hurried out of the quarters and as she reached the first floor, she saw Neville, Ginny and Ron.

"You haven't found Lupin yet?" Neville asked.

Stacy shook her head.

Next thing they knew the door to the Room of Requirement opened and Draco Malfoy walked out, holding a shrivelled arm of some kind.

"The Hand of Glory," Stacy muttered.

Malfoy saw them and threw something into the air and everything went black.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," Ron said with a bitter tone in his voice.

"I don't think we should use any curses," Stacy said, "In case we hit someone who isn't supposed to be hit."

"_Lumos!_" Ginny called. Nothing happened. "_Incendio!_" Again nothing happened. "Great!"

Stacy kept her hand on the wall and groped her way towards the end of the corridor. It seemed to take forever, until they finally reached a corridor that was light.

"Where'd they go?" Neville asked.

They knew he was asking about the Death Eaters. Before anyone could answer they heard footsteps and there were many.

"Could that be them?" Ginny spoke.

"Don't know," said Stacy, shaking her head, and turning to where the footsteps were.

Then she saw him coming around the corner, along with others.

"Remus!" said Stacy.

"What happened?" Tonks asked at once.

Ron and Ginny explained.

"Where is Shaun?" Remus quietly asked Stacy.

"He's safe, he's in our quarters," Stacy told him.

Remus nodded.

"Come on, we better find them," said Tonks.

They did so and it wasn't long before they had, the Death Eaters were outside and were heading towards the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy must have heard them or had seen them, or one of them did, as the Death Eaters turned on them and in an instant, as fight broke out.

A Death Eater hurried towards the Astronomy Tower and up the stairs.

"Remus look out!" Stacy called out seeing the Death Eater that was behind him and thrust just as Remus moved his body aside a jet of green light shot past him, just as a shot of red shot out of Stacy's wand and towards the Death Eater who tried to kill her husband.

The green stream had, instead, hit squarely into the Death Eater whom had been up in the Astronomy Tower. He fell down the last of the stairs and lied motionless on the bottom of the flight of stairs.

Stacy threw curses everywhere she could, hoping they would hit the offending team around them. She caught sight of Bill Weasley and saw him being savaged by Fenrir Greyback. She didn't know why she did it, but she couldn't help it, she moved her wand as swiftly as she ever had done before and a shot of red shot from her wand and hit Greyback.

Greyback felt this, of course and stopped and left Bill, his eyes landed straight upon the one who hit him. Stacy had her wand pointing at him, ready for him. Greyback gave a cruel grin, bearing his bloody teeth and without warning he sped over to her. But Stacy flicked her wand and Greyback went flying back.

Malfoy then disappeared and before they knew it, Snape had arrived at the scene and ran towards the Tower steps. Remus tried to follow him, but he was thrown back, just as Snape had disappeared.

Stacy went over to Remus and managed to block off a spell that was headed in his direction.

"You just love getting the close shaves don't you?" Stacy just had to say to him.

Before Remus could answer, he grabbed Stacy and pulled her out of the way of a green jet of light that hit another Death Eater.

"How many of these people are there?" Stacy asked.

"Many," was all Remus could say in return.

Just then a big Death Eater fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling to fall in and breaking the curse, which had been placed in front of the doorway, (being the result of Remus being tossed back), and all those still standing ran forwards to avoid being squashed, while Snape and Malfoy emerged out of the dust and sped away, along with the Death Eaters.

Next thing they knew the Death Eaters and Greyback had back and the fight was up again, only Greyback went straight for Stacy. Stacy stood her ground and used her wand, only Greyback managed to avoid it and darted at Stacy. Stacy's wand fell from her grip as she felt herself falling and landing upon the ground.

Remus sped over and his arms were around Greyback's neck, attempting to rip him off of Stacy. Greyback felt this and turned on Remus, giving Stacy a chance to back away and stand up, only to be suddenly hit …

The stun was Stacy's eyes. Remus saw what had hit Stacy as he was fighting off Greyback.

"No!" he cried, he knew … he just knew as he saw Stacy's body fall slowly to the ground and did not move.

Remus felt Greyback breaking free from his loosened grip and heard him say.

"A werewolf's bride like her deserves to be dead."

Before Remus could do anything to Greyback, the offending werewolf was all ready speeding away. Remus hurried to Stacy and fell to his knees. His eyes were all ready filling with tears as he gently lifted the top of her body a little, her head tilted back a tiny bit on his left arm. With his right fingers softly closed Stacy's eyes that were no longer showing life within.

His teeth were clenched, the tears were rolling, and he could feel his body trembling ever so slightly. He felt a hand upon his shoulder; he turned his head to see Tonks, who had knelt beside him. Remus's gaze turned back to Stacy, she was still warm; coldness had not yet taken over her.

The tears continued to roll down Remus's face; he didn't want to leave this spot …

However McGonagall had come along, taking Tonks's place, quietly instructing her to go to the Hospital Wing. Tonks didn't argue. McGonagall knelt beside Remus.

"We better take her body to a much better place than here," she spoke a voice full of deep sympathy and knowing.

Remus could only nod; there was a lump in his throat that was stopping him from speaking. McGonagall stood up, Remus carefully scooped Stacy up and he, too, stood, though his legs felt almost weak. He didn't dare to let this weakness get to him, and followed McGonagall into the castle.

"Where is Shaun?" she asked.

"In our quarters!" Remus managed to say in a choky voice.

McGonagall turned to Tonks, who seemed to have been waiting instead, rather than go straight for the Hospital Wing.

"Go with Remus to the Wing," McGonagall told her. She addressed Remus. "I'll retrieve your son for you."

Remus, who had once again, lost his ability to speak, gave a broken nod. Tonks stayed with him as they walked to the Hospital Wing. Once there, Madam Pomfrey saw them and straight away went over and guided Remus over to a bed where he could place Stacy's corpse and with her wand, Pomfrey drew curtains all around so that no-one would see.

Remus continued to hold Stacy's hand, not wanting to let go.


	18. Afterwards

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Eighteen

Afterwards

Harry and Ginny were the last to enter the Hospital Wing. Hermione hurried over and hugged Harry; Remus moved forwards too, looking anxious.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine … how's Bill?" Harry asked.

No-one answered.

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" Harry asked the nurse, who was dabbing the unconscious Bill Weasley with some harsh-smelling green ointment.

"No charm will work these," said Madam Pomfrey. "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon," said Ron, who was gazing down into his brother's face as though he could somehow force him to mend just by staring. "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a – a real –?"

He looked uncertainly at Remus.

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf," said Remus, whose eyes were still slightly pink from his tears. "But that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are curse wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal full, and – and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though," said Ron. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state –"

"Ron – Dumbledore's dead," Ginny said in a saddened tone.

"No!" Remus said, looking wildly from Ginny to Harry, then when he knew that what had been said was true. Remus collapsed into a chair beside Bill's bed, his hands over his face.

Harry looked at everyone with concern, and then he noticed someone missing.

"Where's Stacy?" he asked.

"Death Eater hit her with the Avada Kedavra curse," Hermione told him.

Harry didn't know what to say. "But didn't she take the Felix Felicis?"

"She gave it to Shaun," Hermione told him.

"She what?" Remus asked, lifting his head up.

"Stacy gave her share of what was left of Harry's sample of Felix Felicis to Shaun, saying that he needed it more than what she did," Hermione carefully told him.

Remus looked at her for a moment, then nodded. It seemed to make sense, Shaun may have lost his mother, but he still had his father.

"How did Dumbledore die?" Tonks than whispered. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him," said Harry. "I was there, I saw it …" He explained what happened.

Somewhere out in the darkness, a phoenix was singing in a way that it had never been heard before; a stricken lament of terrible beauty. A single tear ran down Remus's cheek, which he wiped away.

Professor McGonagall entered the ward, she was carrying Shaun.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," she said, and the spell of the music was broken: everyone roused themselves as though coming out of trances. "Harry, what happened?" Remus took Shaun from McGonagall's hands and held him close. "According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he – when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some –"

"Snape killed Dumbledore," said Harry.

McGonagall stared at him, then swayed alarmingly; Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have pulled herself together, ran forwards, conjuring a chair from the air, which she pushed under McGonagall.

"Snape," McGonagall repeated faintly, falling into the chair. "We all wondered … but he trusted … always … _Snape_ … I can't believe it …"

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens," said Remus, his voice uncharacteristically harsh. "We always knew that." He lowered his gaze down towards his son and was just glad he was asleep, at least for now he was.

"But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!" Tonks whispered. "I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't …"

"He always hinted that he had an iron-clad reason for trusting Snape," McGonagall muttered, now dabbing at the corners of her eyes with a tartan-edged handkerchief. "I mean … with Snape's history … of course people were bound to wonder … but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine … wouldn't hear a word against him!"

This continued on, moving on into explaining to Harry what had happened. Fawkes's lament was still echoing over the dark grounds outside. It gave Remus an unwelcome chill down his spine, he closed his eyes and wanted nothing more than to block that image of his wife falling to the ground. Shaun's soft gurgle like sound took Remus out of his short wave of thoughts.

The doors of the Hospital Wing burst open, making them all jump; Mr and Mrs Weasley were striding up the ward, Fleur just behind them, her beautiful face terrified.

"Molly – Arthur –" said McGonagall, jumping up and hurrying over to greet them. "I am so sorry –"

"Bill," Mrs Weasley whispered, darting past McGonagall as she caught sight of Bill's mangled face. "Oh, _Bill!_"

Lupin and Tonks had got up hastily and retreated so that Mr and Mrs Weasley could get nearer to the bed. Remus watched as Mrs Weasley bent over her son and pressed her lips on his bloody forehead.

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Mr Weasley asked McGonagall distractedly. "But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"We don't yet know," McGonagall replied, looking at Remus with a helpless expression.

"There will probably be some contamination, Arthur," said Remus. "It is an odd case, possible unique … we don't know what his behaviour might be like when he wakes up …"

Remus simply watched. He didn't want to be here any longer. Without making a single word, he turned away and walked towards the doors of the ward to leave.

"Remus?" he heard a quiet voice from behind him.

Remus stopped and turned to see that Tonks was standing there.

"What is it, Tonks?" he asked.

"You do know that we are here for you, don't you?" she asked him, her voice sounding so sincere.

"I do, Tonks," Remus told her, "But right now, I have Shaun to take care of."

He turned away once again and walked on out of the ward, Shaun was now awake, but ever so silent. Remus's heart was sore. Shaun would never know who his mother was. Or, he will, just not in the way Remus had hoped. What made the knowledge of his wife just as painful was that when Pomfrey examined Stacy's corpse, it turns out that Stacy was in the very early stages of pregnancy, two weeks to be exact. He had lost his wife and the possible chance of another child.

What made this lose less painful was that Remus still had Shaun. He had at least some part of Stacy with him, but most of all, he had someone to love. He loved his son dearly and hoped to all hope that he will survive this damned war and stay around for Shaun. He didn't want to leave Shaun orphaned, it was not an option.

He knew that Shaun would be well cared for if anything did happen to him, but it was something that Remus didn't want. He looked down at Shaun.

"I'm not going anywhere!" he told his son in a firm and gentle voice. "I am going to stay here and see you grow up into the man I know will make your mother and I proud."

Shaun reached up with his right hand, as if to try and grab something. Remus placed his finger into the tiny hand, where Shaun just held it while looking up at his father.

Remus reached the quarters and had Shaun changed and placed into some fresh clothing and fed before placing him into his cot. When Remus knew that Shaun was going to back to sleep, he moved to his bedroom. But as soon as he entered, he stopped, he couldn't make another step.

He looked around at the room. He saw the bed, he thought of just how empty it was going to be now that he was no longer sharing it with Stacy. Then something caught his eye. There, sitting on the dressing table was the laptop that Stacy owned. No longer was he ever going to hear her touch-typing on the keys.

But it was the object that was right beside the laptop that made him move over to the dressing table. He picked up the golden frame and looked at the photo within it. Of course it was moving, being the wizarding world, but his heart had a sharp stab when he stared at it. He watched as his beloved Stacy smiled as she rested her head upon his shoulder, he watched as the photograph of him moved placed a soft and firm kiss upon her head and put his left arm around her to draw her close.

Remus remembered that it was Stacy's old friend, Tori, who had taken it during the Christmas year of when they were at Grimmauld Place. It was then when he realised that tears were being shed and he brought his hand to his cheek to wipe some of them away.

"I miss you Anastasia," he quietly choked, before swallowing back and then exhaling.

He took the photo frame and walked out of the bedroom … he just couldn't sleep in here. Instead he moved out into the lounge room, where he set himself down upon the couch and grabbed one of the cushions to place under his head for a little more comfort. He lied upon his back and continued to look right at the photo, before falling into a restless sleep …



Remus had taken Stacy's body to the farmhouse, with McGonagall's and Mr Weasley's help, (Mrs Weasley felt that she needed to stay with Bill, which was understandable in Remus's view). He had her buried near the edge of the forest, there was a white stone border around the grave that went from one side of the headstone and went right around to the other side of it. Upon the headstone wrote;

Anastasia Lupin

Date of Birth: 28 August 1988

Date of Death: 27 June 2005

Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter and Friend.

Around the edge of the headstone was a border of golden wattles at the top was a pair of red and gold hearts where the red overlapped the gold just that tiny bit and at the bottom was a silver wolf that was in a lying down position with the head up and looking out with its eyes of yellow.

"If you need anything, whether it's for someone to look after Shaun, or just wanting someone to talk to, we will always welcome you," Mr Weasley told him when they were back at the house.

"Thank you, Arthur," said Remus.

McGonagall placed a hand on his upper arm. "Don't be a stranger," she said.

Remus gave a small nod.



Come the day of Dumbledore's funeral Remus did arrive at Hogwarts and the mood was as he predicted it to be, full of sadness and grief. He found himself sitting with Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody, and holding Shaun, who was also dressed rather respectably for a baby.

"How are you holding up?" Kingsley asked Remus.

It didn't surprise him in the least that the majority of the Order have found out about Stacy's death.

"I'll be fine," Remus said in a sad, yet truthful, voice.

Kingsley gave a small nod to show that he understood. Remus noticed those of whom he recognised, such as Harry and his friends, Madam Malkin, of the robe shop in Diagon Alley, Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron and who could miss the Weasleys' red hair?

But there was also Cornelius Fudge, Rita Skeeter and, to Remus's dismay, Dolores Umbridge.

Then the sound of music was heard, strange, otherworldly music. Many heads turned to this, even Remus turned to see. A chorus of merpeople were singing in a strange language Remus did not know, but he knew that they, too, were sorry for Dumbledore's passing.

Remus then turned his head and saw Hagrid walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was what Remus knew to be Dumbledore's body. Remus could feel a lump in his throat and a sharp pang hit his heart.

Hagrid was, shortly, placing the body carefully upon the table at the front. He then retreated down the aisle, blowing his nose with loud trumpeting noises that drew scandalised looks from some, Remus didn't give this expression, however, instead he knew how Hagrid was feeling and it didn't matter with the loud nose blowing.

The music stopped and a little tufty-haired in plain black robes had got to his feet and stood now in front of Dumbledore's body. He spoke, but Remus was only just barely listening, hearing a few words here and there like; 'Nobility of spirit' and 'greatness of heart'.

The man droned on and on, but Remus's ears were 'blocked' he was feeling the grief that was going through him. Then several people screamed. Remus almost jerked 'awake' and the screamed disturbed Shaun as he was starting to let out a cry. Remus gently rocked Shaun, trying to calm him down, and saw that bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay; higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes.

Remus watched as he saw, what could have been, phoenix fly joyfully into the blue, but next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.

There were a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soared through the air, but they fell short of the crowd. It had come from the centaurs, whom were at the edge of the Forest. Remus turned his head to see the herd turning and disappearing back into the cool trees. And the merpeople, whom had come up to listen to words of the wizard in black speak, had sank slowly back into the green water and were lost from view.

Shaun had quietened down, (Remus stuck his finger into his mouth, so Shaun was now sucking on it). Remus looked at those who he was sitting with, Tonks's face was wet and her eyes were pink, Kingsley had signs that he had been crying silently before, while Mad-Eye, no tears from him, but the definite expression of grief had come over him as well.

After what seemed like the longest few minutes of silence, the buzz of conversation began to grow louder and people were beginning to get to their feet. Remus, Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Tonks all eventually got up from their seats.

"Dumbledore would've been impressed," Kingsley quietly said.

"More than just impressed," Mad-Eye said.

Remus didn't say anything to this, just simply listened to the words that went on between Kingsley and Mad-Eye. After an hour Remus found himself saying goodbye to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna with Tonks, Mad-Eye and others whom were to go on the Hogwarts Express, or rather, in Ron and Ginny's case, going straight on home.

When the train had gone Remus soon made his way to the end of Hogsmeade Village, and, knowing that Shaun was perfectly safe, disapparated and within seconds had apparated at the end of the path that led to the front porch of the farmhouse. He walked along the dirt and pebbled path and towards the house.

Things just wasn't going to be the same. All Remus hoped was that everything turns out the way they should. If not for his sake, but for the sake of his son.

Shaun stared up at his father with his blue eyes and reached up with his tiny hand, managing to place it on to Remus's chin. Remus felt this small hand and a true smile flickered as he took this hand and held it.

"I love you, son," he told the innocent little boy in his arms. "Don't you ever forget it."

Shaun just continued to stare, blinking a few times, but simply stared up at the man whom was determined to stay within his life for as long as he could.

The End

Note: Thank you to those who have read and reviewed. The new story will be up as soon as I can get it up. Until then, take care, sign Calypphire.


End file.
